Ougon Hoshi High
by phantomflame
Summary: AU. Kagome gets accepted to a boarding school. She meets new people, makes new friends and gets into some trouble along the way. Rated for adult situations.
1. Welcome to Ougon Hoshi High

this is my second fanfic. the other is realization.

if I get a lot of reviews, I'll post the next chapter. hope you like it

rated M for language, sexual content and anything else that might fall under the M category (just trying to be safe)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, I do own Ougon Hoshi High

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** **Welcome to Ougon Hoshi High**

Kagome Higurashi looked out the window of the speeding train. She had left the city long ago and was now passing through the countryside. Kagome took notice of the different livestock as she passed by farms. She brought her attention back to the cabin she was in. It was totally empty except for her.

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. She had gotten a partial scholarship to a very prominent high school. To top it off it was a boarding school. She got to escape her mother, annoying brother and semi-psychotic grandfather. The only bad thing was that she had to leave her friends Eri, Arimi and Yuka. Kagome sighed and pulled her cell phone from the pocket on the side of her bag.

_6:37._

She had been told that she could come anytime during the day but the school's train was leaving at 6:05, so she decided to spend her last day in Tokyo with her friends. They had a lot of fun shopping and hanging out together. They were at the train station with her family to see her off. The person that seemed to be affected the most by Kagome's departure was Hojo. He always had a crush on her but Kagome didn't like him in that way. Kagome placed her phone back in its spot. She leaned her head against the window and let sleep overcome her.

Kagome awoke to find the train slowing down as it entered the train station. She looked at her phone to find it was now 7:45. The whole train trip had about an hour and forty minutes. Kagome was glad she that she hadn't let her mother drive, it probably would have taken at least two hours. Kagome threw her bag over her shoulder and reached for her suitcases in the rack above.

Kagome exited her cabin and found the other students trying to make their way off the train. Most of them were grouped together with their friends or calling out for their companions. Kagome seemed to be the only one without a friend. Kagome stepped from the train and onto the platform. She fell in line with the flow of the crowd.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked to her left to find a young man yelling out to someone. When he stepped underneath the light from a light-pole, she could see that he was wearing a purple shirt and black pants.

"Inuyasha, over here!"

"Oh, shut the hell up Miroku!" Kagome couldn't find the owner of the rude voice. "I'll meet you at the usual."

Kagome found herself being pushed to the side against her wishes. She bumped into someone accidentally. "Sorry," She said apologetically. She turned around to she who she had bumped into and gasped silently. He was incredibly handsome. He features had a boyish look but he had a manly presence. He had a red silk button-up shirt that was open with a tight white shirt underneath and red pants. He had sliver colored hair with a red bandanna around his head. "I'm so sorry," Kagome repeated.

The young boy smirked grimly. "Feh! Whatever just watch where you're going next time."

Kagome nodded as she struggled to pick up her suitcases and travel through the crowd. Suddenly Kagome felt the bags in her left hand pulled from her grasp. She looked up to find the boy she bumped into seconds earlier.

"Come on," He growled out.

Kagome nodded and followed him through the crowd. The crowd seemed to part as they saw him walking their way. Kagome stayed close behind the boy, afraid to get lost. The boy led her across the street and to the school gates. Kagome let him take her across the school grounds, to the stairs of the school and into the huge entrance lobby.

A woman could be seen calling for all new students to gather around her. "That's me," Kagome said nodding her head in the woman's direction. Kagome expected the boy to relinquish her luggage her but instead he walked over to the woman.

The boy pushed his way through the crowd around the woman and Kagome followed his path. He got Kagome a spot right in front of the woman. She was pretty old looking. Her hair was gray and she had a patch over her right eye.

Kagome smiled at the boy. "Thank you very much. By the way my name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Before the boy could reply he was interrupted. "Taisho!" The old woman yelled out. "What are you doing here, the last time I checked you weren't new."

The boy rolled his eyes at the woman. "Hey! Get off my back." The boy replied angrily. The new students, especially Kagome, were all surprised at the boy's brashness. "I'm only helping her out," He said pointing to Kagome.

The woman's visible eye clearly showed anger. "Look here Taisho," She said stabbing the boy at his heart, "I am principle of the school and you will show me the respect I deserve or else you'll be out of this school on your ass."

The boy rolled his eyes once more. "Kaede, we went through the same thing for the past two years so it's nothing new to me." He sighed and sat Kagome's bags in front of her.

"Thank you," Kagome said humbly and bowed.

"Yeah, whatever." He said placing his hands in his pants pockets.

He began to walk away when Kaede called out to him. "What am I going to you, Taisho?"

The boy threw his hands up into the air. "I have no idea," He said putting his hands back into his pockets. "Old hag," Kagome managed to hear him mummer out.

Kaede must have heard him too. "You stubborn mutt." Kaede shook her head but Kagome could have sworn she saw the glimpse of a smile. "All right. Welcome to Ougon Hoshi High…"

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome walked down the dormitory hall, with her bags in hand, searching for her dorm room. _"368. 368."_ She repeated to herself. She finally came to her room. It was unlocked. She cracked the door open and peered into the room. Kagome opened the room door all the way and stepped inside. The bed closest to the window was taken, Kagome didn't mind though. She began to unpack her clothes and put them in the dresser next to the empty bed.

Suddenly the door flew open, scaring Kagome senseless. A young woman stormed in angrily, mumbling about a 'lecherous boy'. She pushed all the stuff on the other bed off and laid down. She stopped talking to herself and finally noticed Kagome. "Hi," She said, her attitude changing from angered to cheerful within an instant, "What's your name?"

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said nervously as she bowed.

The young girl laughed. "No need to be so formal. My name's Sango Taijiya. You're new aren't you?" Kagome nodded. "Thought so, you look it. So what grade you in?"

Kagome sat on her bed. "I'm a sophomore."

Sango smiled. "Me too but you don't look it."

Kagome smiled slightly. "I guess so. I just turned 16, plus I skipped a grade."

Sango nodded. "So that's why. Yeah, I'm 16 too, almost 17." She let her head drop back on her pillow. "So have you seen anyone you might like?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Have you seen any boys you like?"

Kagome began to nervously play with her skirt. "Well there is this…"

Sango sat straight up in her bed. "What's his name?" She asked smiling.

Kagome frowned. "I don't know, I only heard his last name and I can't really remember it."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." She dropped back down on her bed.

Kagome thought for a minute. "So what's the deal with food around here?"

"Well," Sango started, "Breakfast is from 6:30 to 9:00, then we got lunch from 11:00 to 12:30. Dinner is from 6:00 to 9:00."

"Oh all right," Kagome said as she glanced at clock on Sango's dresser. It read 8:15. "Um Sango?"

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't we getting down to dinner, it's 8:15?" Kagome asked.

Sango glanced at her clock. "Well since today's Sunday, all the meal times run about a half an hour longer on the weekends, but we can go down now."

Kagome smiled and stood up. Sango slipped her shoes on, as did Kagome, then they both left their dorm room. Kagome followed Sango to the elevators but they walked passed them.

"Umm, Sango?" Sango nodded showing that she was listening. "We walked passed the elevators."

"Yeah. The elevators take too long and they're packed a lot of the times. The stairs are quicker." Sango pushed open the door that led to the stairs and held it for Kagome. Sango began to skip stairs, two at a time.

Kagome mimicked her actions. In about a minute the two girls had reached the bottom floor. They walked down into the door lobby. The elevator chimed, announcing its arrival on the bottom floor. Kagome glanced over as the doors slid open and she saw that the elevator was overcrowded. People struggled to get out. "Sango, how long have you been here?" Kagome asked her friend in front of her.

"I've been here since I was a freshman." Sango said leading Kagome down a hall that connected the dormitories to the main building. They walked into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was a huge room with a bunch of circular tables. The main access point for the cafeteria was the stairs they stood at the top of. Vending machines lined the opposite walls of the room. There were also a few small food shops that offered a variety of foods.

Kagome followed Sango down the stairs. The cafeteria was partially full; either they had missed the rush or it was just about to happen. Kagome stayed close behind Sango as she led her through the crowd towards the shops. They finally reached the food lines and they both ordered pizza. Sango got ready to pay for her food and Kagome reached into her pocket for her money. "Uh-oh."

Sango looked back. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Kagome frowned. "I left my money upstairs."

Sango frowned too. "I only have enough for me." She paused. "Hold on." She scanned the crowd looking for someone. "There he is. Hey pervert!"

Kagome looked in surprise when Sango yelled out 'pervert' in front of everyone. Kagome watched a young man walked towards them. When he got over to them, he immediately took her hand in his. "Oh, my dearest Sango. Your voice is like music to my soul."

Kagome looked at the boy strangely. Sango snatched her hand from his grasp and smacked him. Kagome looked in shock, as did some others. "Save the bull, Miroku." Sango said angrily. Kagome got a better look at the boy and saw that he was the boy from earlier, the one that had called out for someone at the train platform.

The boy called Miroku rubbed the spot where Sango smacked him. "Dear Sango, you hurt my heart."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Like I said, save it. Give me some money, Miroku." She said holding her hand out. "My friend left her money upstairs."

Miroku looked over to Kagome and smiled. He took Kagome's hand just like he took Sango's. "Such a beautiful young lady, I will serve you the best I can." Kagome began to blush from embarrassment.

Sango grabbed the back of Miroku's shirt and pulled him away from Kagome. "Don't pay any attention to him, Kagome. He's nothing but a pervert. He hits on every girl he meets." She released his shirt. "Miroku, the money." She repeated when she saw that there was only one person in front of her.

Miroku sighed. "I regret to tell you that I have no more money." Sango frowned and moved forward to pay for her food. "Wait a minute," Miroku said as he searched the cafeteria for someone. Miroku must have spotted who was looking for because he started waving madly trying to flag them down.

Sango finished paying for her food and Kagome reluctantly stepped forward to pay for her food. "I'm sorry--"

"I got it." An attractive male voice came from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned to see whom it was. When she saw that it was same boy that helped her with her bags, she gasped. Kagome stepped off to the side, next to Sango, while the boy reached into his pocket. "Sango," Kagome hissed to her friend standing next to her, "That's him."

Sango looked at confused. "That's who?" She asked.

Kagome pointed to the boy as he pulled out his wallet. "That's the boy I like," She whispered.

Sango's jaw dropped. "Him?" Kagome nodded. "Oh my God."

* * *

hope you all liked it. review, please 


	2. You Like Him?

thanks for the reviews. I was hoping for at least 5 reviews. hopefully this story will do as well as my other one.

chapters 3-6 are completed but I'm always changing things around.

sorry if the names aren't too creative, couldn't be helped, had a brain fart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: You Like Him?**

"He's the one you like?" Sango asked again.

Kagome nodded. Her eyes widened when she the boy opened his wallet. The wallet was thick, full of twenty, fifty and hundred dollar bills. He searched his stack of cash for a while and finally pulled out a ten. He handed the woman at the cash register the money. She went to hand him the change but he shook his head. "It's hers."

The woman nodded and handed the change to Kagome. "Thank you," Kagome said taking the money in her hand. Kagome picked up her small pizza box and followed Sango who was following Miroku and the "rich boy."

Sango dropped back some so that she was walking next to Kagome. "Are you sure he's the one you like?" Sango asked once again, her voice still full of surprise.

"Yes," Kagome said exasperated.

"That's Inuyasha Taisho," Sango said, "He's one of the richest kids in this school." Kagome looked shocked. Sango noticed Kagome's facial expression. "Yeah, the only one who has more money than him is older brother, Sesshomaru."

Kagome listened to Sango, taking in all the information. The two boys led them to a table in a corner. There was a large window that gave a nice view of the school grounds. When Kagome sat down, she stretched her hand across the table to give Inuyasha his change.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Keep it," He said casually then leaned his head back on the wall.

Sango cleared her throat and prepared to introduce them. "Kagome, you've already met the pervert. Kagome Higurashi this is Inuyasha Taisho." Sango turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha-"

"We already met," Inuyasha said, cutting her off.

Sango turned to face Kagome. "You have?" She asked surprised. Kagome nodded. "Oh, OK then."

Kagome ate her pizza while listening to the three talk. "So when is the next party, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Why in the hell are you askin' me?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

Miroku smiled. "Because you're always the one throwing the parties. It's been like that ever since freshman year, why should junior year be any different."

"Yeah, when I got here last year all I could here was talk about Inuyasha's parties." Sango said in agreement.

Inuyasha sighed. "Let's get something straight, they were never my parties. Sesshomaru was the one that threw the parties. People think Sesshomaru is so proper, that he would never throw a party so they started saying I did it."

Sango waved Inuyasha's comments off with her hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So when is the party?"

Inuyasha's cell phone began to ring. The song 'What's Your Fantasy' by Ludacris started to play. Inuyasha flipped open his phone. "What up," Inuyasha said placing the phone to the side of his head. "Yeah." He drummed his fingers on the table. Inuyasha stood up. "Is that so?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. "Ok." Inuyasha flipped his phone closed and stood up. "I gotta be going."

Kagome wondered who Inuyasha was talking to and what they were talking about.

"It was Kikyo."

Kagome looked over at Sango. "Huh?"

"He was talking to Kikyo," She said. Miroku stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag. Sango giggled some. "Kikyo is _supposed _to be Inuyasha's girlfriend." Kagome frowned and Sango saw. "It's a crazy relationship. Its an on and off thing. One minute they're together, the next they don't want anything to do with each other."

Kagome nodded. "Oh."

Sango heard the tone of her voice. "Hey don't worry. Wait a day or two then they'll be a break and that's when you can make your move."

Miroku smiled. "So you're interested in Inuyasha?" A blush was Kagome's only response. "You can be straight with me. You'd be a much better girl for him than that bitch."

"Miroku, your language." Sango said. She glared at him.

"Sango grow up. We're all mature teenagers." Miroku sighed and continued, "You would be a much better girl for him than Kikyo. I would know me and Inuyasha have been friends since before I can remember. My dad was a vice-president in his company."

Kagome drummed her fingers on the table in rhythmic fashion. "So you're pretty wealthy too?"

Miroku smirked. "On a scale of one to five, I'm a middle to high four."

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's probably middle five to high five and his older brother is high five, he is the owner of the company after all." Miroku smiled.

"What year are you two in?" Kagome asked.

"Me and Inuyasha are juniors. We're both 17." Miroku said. "So anything else you wanna know? Ages, birthdays, phone numbers?" Miroku asked smartly.

Kagome laughed. "No, that's all for now."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome stood as Sango opened the door room with her key. "Oh man," Sango said opening the door, "I forgot to give you the room key." Sango walked in, flipping on the light switch, she picked up a key off her dresser. "Since I got here first, they gave me both sets of keys." She said as she tossed it to Kagome.

Kagome caught the key and put in the top of her empty dresser. She started to unpack while Sango played with her cell phone.

About five minutes later Kagome had finished unpacking all but one suitcase. She pushed the other suitcase off to the side. _"Too tired to see about the rest."_ Kagome pulled out a pair a pajama pants and a matching top. She changed then plopped down on her bed.

Sango glanced over at Kagome. "That's what you sleep in?"

Kagome nodded. "What? Is there something wrong with it?" She asked confused.

"Well, aren't you a little old for the matching pajama set?"

Kagome couldn't believe Sango. "I think they look fine," She said trying to defend her sense of fashion.

Sango shrugged her shoulders and changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a white sleeveless undershirt. Sango's phone 'beeped' once again. She reached over and picked it up. "There's a party Friday night. You wanna come?"

Kagome climbed into bed and got under the covers. "I don't know. Won't we get into trouble?"

Sango sighed. "Live a little," She smirked, "We'll only get in trouble if we get caught." Sango walked over and flipped the lights off.

Kagome listened as her footsteps crossed the room then heard the squeaking of bedsprings as Sango got into bed. "You like Miroku?"

There was a sudden coughing and choking filling the room.

* * *

for those interested _ougon_ is Japanese for "golden" and _hoshi_ is "star." So no, I did not just randomly throw some letters together. 

as always read and review. I welcome all criticism, good or bad, and will do my best to change the for the better. I also don't mind if you all give ideas, they might get incorporated into the story.


	3. Kikyo

I reposted this chapter because I forgot to italicize that end scene

clearing things up:  
**1.** Ougon Hoshi High could be called a prep school, I guess. think of it as more of aboarding school.  
**2.** I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, I'll just keep writing until I run out of ideas. when I said 6 chapters, that meant I had 6 chapters already typed up.  
**3.** I don't know why Sango said OMG when Kagome said she liked Inuyasha, I thought it would be comical. probably some symbolic meaning behind it, don't know what it is at the moment

hope that addresses all questions.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Kikyo**

The first week of school went by fast. Kagome had the majority of her sophomore classes with Sango but there was a computer class that she had with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome gathered her stuff that was strewn across the table. She slid her stuff into her bag and got up. Kagome left the library. A few minutes later Kagome arrived at her room. She pulled her key from her pocket and opened the door. Kagome flipped the light-switch on and dropped her bag at the bottom of her bed. Kagome laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

The dorm room opened. "Come one, Kagome." Sango said.

Kagome looked over at Sango. "What? Why"

Sango sighed. "I already told you, you numskull, it's a party tonight."

"Oh. Well, I don't have anything to wear." Kagome whined.

Sango sucked her teeth. "I don't believe that." Sango walked over to Kagome dresser and started pulling stuff out at random.

Kagome sat up in her bed. "Sango." Sango ignored her and tossed some clothes at her. "Fine."

Sango smiled triumphantly and began to pick out her clothes.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Sango held a flashlight in front of her, illuminating the dark hallway. Kagome followed her. They were deep in the basement and had taken numerous maze-like pathways to get to their current point. Kagome strained her ears for any sounds. She heard the faint sound of music.

The two girls came to a large heavy door. Sango handed Kagome the flashlight and gripped the handle of the door. She slid the door to the side revealing a night club scene. Sango took the flashlight back and put it in her purse.

Kagome was wearing a black short skirt with a black and white patterned scarf wrapped around her chest. She also had on a short black jacket. Sango was wearing a short, thin-strap red dress that showed off a lot of her back.

"Sango," Kagome whined, "I look like a whore."

"Shut-up. No you don't." Sango said with obvious annoyance. Kagome had been complaining about Sango's sense of style the whole way.

The room was lit by neon strobe lights that were flashing quickly. The music was blasting loudly. The basement room was full of excited people dancing to the music. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her threw the enormous crowd. Sango pulled Kagome to the DJ's table. Kagome started to snicker.

Miroku was behind the table with a huge pair of headphones hanging around his neck, twirling a record between his fingertips. He looked up and saw the two girls approaching. He smiled at them, mostly at Sango. Sango walked over and leaned against the table."Hello, ladies." Miroku said, looking Sango up and down with a perverted grin.

Sango sighed. "Will you get your mind out the gutter?" She asked angrily.

"But my dearest Sango, if you had not worn that amazing outfit, which really shows off your model-like body, my mind would not be in the gutter." Miroku responded.

Sango blushed a deep red. Kagome was amazed at how Miroku could charm his way out of just about any situation. Miroku face was suddenly overcome by disgust. Sango looked in the direction Miroku was looking in and soon shared his look. Kagome wondered what was wrong and looked behind her.

Inuyasha was walking in their direction with a girl hanging off his arm. Inuyasha was wearing his favorite colors, red and white. He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked into his pants, a red suit pants and a red suit jacket. To make a fashion statement, he wore a pair of white sneakers and red baseball cap slightly to the side with red tinted sunglasses. (a/n: think usher)

The girl he was wearing less than Kagome was. Her dress was black and very short. The straps of the dress led into a very, very low v-neck that came to a point at mid-stomach. The back of the dress was equally revealing.

Inuyasha and the girl stopped in front of them. "Hey" Inuyasha said. They acknowledged Inuyasha's greeting with a nod. "Oh Kagome, this is Kikyo."

Kagome smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you."

Kikyo gave a big fake smile. "Same to you." Kikyo turned to Miroku and Sango. "Hello again," She said as her top lip twitched. It was obvious that she didn't like any of them.

"Hello," Sango said. Her tone showed that she didn't like Kikyo either. Miroku didn't even respond.

"Inu," Kikyo said fake-sweetly, "Let's go dance." Inuyasha nodded and walked away with Kikyo. She looked over her shoulder and gave Kagome a cold smile.

Miroku laughed. "She must really hate you." Kagome looked at him confused. "It took her a whole two minutes to not like me, you did in two seconds."

Sango laughed. "Twenty bucks they break up in fifteen minutes" She said to Miroku.

Miroku shook his head. "Nope. Ten minutes." Sango nodded and they shook on it. Kagome couldn't believe they were betting on something like that. "Hey can you go get me a drink?" Miroku asked Sango.

Sango nodded. "Come on, Kagome." Sango made her way through the crowd with Kagome behind her. They reached a guy that sat behind a desk with his feet propped up on the desk. He was wearing black pants with a brown dress shirt. "Hey, Koga."

The guy looked up. His eyes fell on Kagome. He leaped up from seat and jumped across the table. He took Kagome's hand in his. "Your beauty is beyond words."

Kagome blushed. Sango pulled Kagome's hand from Koga's. "Koga, do your job."

Koga reluctantly nodded. "What do ya want?" He asked, irritated as he stepped behind table.

"Three Bacardi Silvers" Sango replied.

Kagome looked at Sango, surprised. Alcohol? "Sango," She whispered in her friend's ear. "Aren't we just a _little_ too young to be drinking?"

Sango smiled as she took the drinks Koga pulled from a cooler full of ice. "Kagome, live a little." She said handing Kagome a glass bottle.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Almost ten minutes later, Kagome and Sango were sitting behind the DJ table with Miroku. Kagome was on her third drink while Miroku and Sango were on their fifth. They were drunk, luckily Miroku wasn't drunk enough to not be able to play the music.

Inuyasha walked over to them, alone and he didn't look too happy. He took a swig of his drink. Damn that woman," He growled out angrily. Miroku held out his hand and Sango gave him twenty dollars.

"You two broke up again, didn't you?" Sango asked, her speech slurred. Inuyasha nodded. "Figures."

Inuyasha looked at her. "What is that s'pposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

Miroku sobered up for a moment. "Hey!" He yelled out, causing the others to jump. "Inuyasha, go dance with Kagome."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up in surprise. Sango smiled. "Yeah, you should."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine." Kagome stood up. They both set their drinks on the table and disappeared into the crowd. Sango and Miroku smiled deviously.

Suddenly the music that was currently playing came to a halt and was replaced by a slow song, Miroku's doing. Inuyasha groaned and slowly placed his hands on Kagome's hips. Kagome was surprised but soon locked her hands behind Inuyasha's neck. They began to move with the rhythm of the music.

A drunken Kagome started to drift into her own little world.

_She and Inuyasha stared at each other as they danced. Their faces inched closer to each, slowly. Their lips met. She let him into her mouth. His tongue ran across the inside of her mouth. Inuyasha dragged Kagome from the basement room as they kissed. They were now in the dark hallway. Inuyasha pushed her up against the wall and starting kissing her neck. She moaned lightly. Inuyasha picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha kissed her lips once again. They began to stumble down the hall._

_Kagome's fantasy jumped to her and Inuyasha outside his room. Her legs were still wrapped around Inuyasha. As he kissed her, he ran one hand up her thigh while the other hand fooled around with opening the door. Inuyasha pushed the door open and threw his keys off to the side. He closed the door with his foot. Kagome found herself being dropped on a bed. Inuyasha climbed on top of her a nipped at her ear. She started to strip his jacket and shirt off then threw them to the side. Inuyasha tossed her jacket away. She soon felt knot of her top come out and the scarf come off. Inuyasha licked and sucked at her exposed breasts. She moaned lightly._

Kagome sighed and continued to slip deeper into her drunken fantasy.

* * *

as always, read and review please 


	4. Whoa! Talk About Drunk

here is chapter 4.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Whoa! Talk About Drunk**

Kagome began to stir. She moaned as she found that she had a major headache. Kagome reached, searching for the lamp. She flipped the lamp on and screamed.

Inuyasha was jerked from his peaceful sleep by Kagome's screams. He looked at her and started to scream too. Kagome quickly climbed from the bed just a little too fast. Her hangover got the best of her and she tripped. falling to the floor.

Kagome and Inuyasha both held their heads in pain. "What are you doing here?" They both asked in unison.

Inuyasha was shirtless. "This is my room," He said defensively.

Kagome looked around to see that it really wasn't her room. Kagome looked down and noticed that she too was topless. She looked around for her top but only found her jacket. Kagome quickly pulled her jacket on and pulled it together. "I should be going," She said nervously. Kagome got to her feet and rushed from Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha quickly got up and looked out his door but Kagome was nowhere to be found.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome wandered around the halls of the school looking for her dorm. She couldn't believe it. Had she and Inuyasha slept together? No, she wasn't _that _drunk. Kagome wandered for about ten minutes before she finally found her room. She unlocked the door and stepped into the room, only to hear heavy breathing. Kagome flipped on the lights and found Miroku and Sango in Sango's bed, making out.

They both jumped in surprise when the lights came on. "Kagome!" Sango cried out. Miroku fell to the floor in his rush to get up, he was only in his boxers. He grabbed his shirt and pants, nodded at Kagome then ran from the room. Sango pulled the cover up over her bare chest. "How everything going?" She asked nervously.

Kagome frowned. "It seems like we both had too much to drink."

Sango raised her eyebrows. "You had too much to drink"

Kagome nodded. A knock at the door interrupted them. Kagome buttoned her jacket and went over to the door. Sango made sure her body was well hidden and nodded. Kagome opened the door and there stood Inuyasha and Miroku. "What are _you_ doing here?" Her question was directed to Inuyasha.

Miroku stepped by Kagome. He sat down on Sango's bed and received a bewildered stare from Sango. Inuyasha leaned against the door. He blushed. "Uh, you forgot this." He pulled Kagome's scarf-top from behind his back.

Sango and Miroku let out shocked gasps. Kagome quickly snatched her top from Inuyasha. "Thanks," She said nervously.

"Kagome, how could you?" Sango asked sarcastically.

Kagome turned around to Sango with a menacing look. "I know you aren't talking. You and Miroku were going at it not too long ago."

The two blushed. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku grinning. "Humph. It's about time. You two have been dancing around every since you met." He said with a smirk.

Miroku stood up. He walked over and picked up his tie off the lamp by Sango's bed. "I think I'll be on my way," He said calmly. "Goodnight ladies." Miroku gave Kagome a small smile as he passed.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I guess I should be going too." Kagome nodded. "'Night."

Inuyasha left and Kagome closed the door. She turned to face Sango. They looked at each other and began to laugh. They both changed into their pajamas. Kagome glanced over at the clock. _"2:07, this has been a night. I doubt I'll ever drink again."_ Kagome thought as she got into bed.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome woke up with a loud groan. Her head was still killing her. She sat up slowly.

"Here, take this. It will help with that hangover." Sango said handing Kagome some pills and a glass of water.

Kagome nodded. She swallowed the pills with the help of the water. "I can't believe what I did last night." She said shaking her head.

"Well, neither can I."

Kagome smiled. She was already starting to feel better. "Hey, lets go get some breakfast." Sango nodded.

Minutes later, Sango and Kagome had gotten their food and were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, talking.

"He has a girlfriend," Kagome whined in protest as she played with her sausage.

Sango sighed once again. "Kagome, you're so stupid. I don't think Inuyasha even likes Kikyo, besides she's only with him for his money."

_"Yeah, well too bad he can't realize that."_ Kagome thought.

Miroku came and sat down at their table. Sango and Miroku avoided looking at each other. "Morning ladies."

"Morning," They said in unison.

Miroku whistled. "So, Kagome. I see you finally hooked up with Inuyasha."

"I didn't hook up with him," Kagome said defensively, "we both had too much to drink. Humph! The same could be said to you two." Kagome pointed her fork at Miroku. He and Sango blushed.

They all looked over when they heard a loud laugh. Inuyasha had walked in with a laughing Kikyo.

"See? Girlfriend." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. They stared at each for a moment before he gave her a small smile. She returned it.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome led Sango down to the archery field. "So this is your extra circular activity, huh" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I'm coming to get some practice in." Kagome got a bow and some arrows from the guy at the equipment shop.

Sango leaned against the wall and watched Kagome notch her arrow and aim. "So how long have ya been into archery?"

Kagome carefully aimed for the bull's-eye that was pinned on a stack of hay in the distance. "Um," Kagome paused, "A little less than a year." Kagome released her hold on the arrow and watched as it sped towards the target. The arrow landed about two inches away from the center of the circle.

"Hey you're pretty good." Sango said.

Kagome smiled, embarrassed. "Thanks." Kagome gasped in surprise as an arrow came speeding past, inches from her face. It hit the center of her target. Kagome and Sango looked to see where the arrow came from.

Kikyo stood about twenty or thirty feet away with her bow held up. She walked over to Kagome with cocky smirk. "Well if it isn't the new girl," Kikyo said with a sneer.

Kagome looked at Kikyo defiantly. Over the last week she learned why Miroku and Sango weren't too fond of Kikyo; she definitely wasn't the nicest person. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." Kagome said sarcastically, enunciating the syllables of name.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Look, _Kagome_. Stay away from Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at her confused. "What"

Kikyo sucked her teeth. "Inuyasha, stay away from him. I know you like him but he's mine. Besides he would never leave me for someone like you, I have him wrapped around my finger." She said. She gave Kagome a fake smile and walked away.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shared in a bewildered look.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Miroku laughed. "I always said that bitch had issues."

They were sitting in one of the many recreational rooms that where all around the school. All the rooms had a big screen TV with satellite and a bunch of comfortable chairs. Sango had just told Miroku what happen between Kagome and Kikyo about an hour ago.

Sango nodded, agreeing with Miroku. She looked over Kagome, who was studying. "I told you, Kagome, she feels threatened."

Kagome looked up from behind her algebra book. "If you say so" Kagome said in disbelief. Kagome looked around the room. Usually the recreational rooms were packed with students, not to mention, it had a larger TV, stereo system and a pool table. "Hey guys, why isn't this room crowded like all the other ones?"

Miroku started to aimlessly channel surf. "It's reserved for the exclusive use of Inuyasha and his brother. Since the Taisho family has been making donations to the school since before Inuyasha was born, they still do. Naturally they would get certain _privileges_."

"So is that why the principal takes so much from Inuyasha?" Kagome asked recalling the numerous times she had seen Inuyasha and Ms. Kaede go at it.

Miroku snorted. "She suspended him a lot of times and constantly threatening to expel him but never does it. I doubt she ever will. Kaede is always saying he had raw potential but is too afraid to realize it."

Suddenly the door to the room opened. A young man walked in. He was wearing a white suit pants and a white dress shirt. He had his suit jacket hanging loosely off his shoulders. His black shoes looked to be made from leather. He had long silver hair; it came down to about mid-thigh and hid his ears from view. He also had some kind of tribal markings tattooed on his face; the most notice was a purple crescent in the middle of his forehead. He was beautiful, well for a guy. Kagome found him attractive while other girls would have probably treated him like a god.

He noticed them sitting there and stopped. He seemed surprised but the only thing that gave it away was his eyes, his expression had remained calm and cool. A young woman peered from behind him causing Miroku to started coughing. She wore a red top with blue jeans. She had a pair of plain tan sandals. Her black hair was tied into a high ponytail. She was shocked to find them there.

Miroku cleared his throat. "So Sesshomaru," Miroku started and Kagome eyes widened at the name, "Interesting to find you fraternizing with the _enemy_."

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes. "What you're tongue, pervert."

Miroku sighed sadly. "Will I ever rid myself of this despicable reputation," He whispered aloud.

Sango shook her head. "Sesshomaru, this is Kagome."

Kagome stood up and bowed to him. "Nice to meet you sir," She said politely.

Sesshomaru eyed her. His eyes were piercing her as if he was searching for something inside of her. "I like a certain amount of formalness but there is no need to be _that_ formal. You may call me Sesshomaru." He sniffed lightly then smirked. "So _you're_ the one that has him so uptight."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, confused. "Who do I have uptight?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Never mind," He said.

Miroku stood. He patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "So Sesshomaru, interesting company."

Sesshomaru glared at Miroku. "Hands off and _you_ can call me sir." He said bitterly. Miroku smiled nervously. Sango and Miroku snickered silently. The girl Sesshomaru was with stepped forward and nudged him in the ribs. "This is Kagura," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura smiled. "Hello."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "We should be going, Kagura." She nodded in agreement and they walked started walking from the room.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Too crowded?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

Sesshomaru glared at Miroku, which caused Kagome get goose bumps. Kagura smiled and dragged him off.

"Who was she?" Kagome asked Miroku.

Miroku sped off into an explanation. "She's Kagura. She's the daughter of the owner of a rival company. She's 17 and a junior. Inuyasha's not too fond of her either."

"And Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Well he owns half of the company. He's 18, you already know he's a senior. As you saw, he's proper and formal but can be extremely rude."

"You seem to know everything about everyone" Kagome said.

Miroku smiled. "Just about, it's a hobby."

"I wonder what Sesshomaru meant when he said I had someone uptight?" Kagome asked aloud. Sango snorted. "What?" She asked looking at Sango.

Sango started to whistle quietly. "Nothing," She said and continued whistling.

* * *

to **deadlyabyss12**: hope that answered your question about Kagome being a badass. if it doesn't, wait a little bit 


	5. Afraid We Might Crash?

chapter 5 people. enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Afraid We Might Crash?**

It was mid-October. Almost a week from now the school would have a Halloween party, to be exact it was a costume party. So what they were in high school and dressing up for Halloween, it was going to be fun.

Kagome was in the library studying for her math test. She sighed. On her last test she had gotten a C, so she needed to study some more. "I can't think!" She yelled out.

The students around her stared in anger. The librarian eyed Kagome and shushed her.

Kagome held her hands up and laughed nervously. "Sorry," She mouthed. Kagome gathered her things up and walked from the library. She made her way to her room. Kagome dropped her things off in room, which was empty, and wandered the halls of Ougon Hoshi High aimlessly.

After a month at Ougon Hoshi, Kagome was starting to adjust. She had learned her way around the campus; she could get to her room from anywhere without taking a lot of time. The high school held a few secrets. Sango had told her there were ways to sneak from the campus but Kagome had never tried. Plus, there were the rooms that had been abandoned long ago where the parties were held but ever since that night with Inuyasha, she didn't think about drinking.

Speaking of Inuyasha. Things with him were… well, they were… interesting, to say the least. Since that night with Inuyasha, there had been a lot of underlying tension between them. Sure they would say "hello," or sit down at the table together with the others, but other than that they hadn't much contact. Then there were the numerous glares Kikyo would give her. Kagome had to admit that this school was interesting, she doubted that something like this would happen at another high school.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and looked around for the familiar voice. She saw Sango headed towards her. "Hey, Sango." Kagome said smiling. Sango grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the city." Sango said as she rushed down the stairs, dragging Kagome with her.

"What? How?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"You'll find out," Sango said.

Sango dragged Kagome down into the basement, through many twists and turns. The halls of the basement where lined with dirt covered lamps that hung from the ceiling but the majority of them where busted. Sango let go off Kagome's hand and pushed open the door they came to.

The room behind the door was completely dark and the sound of water dripping echoed off the walls.

"Took you long enough, Sango."

Kagome and Sango both screamed and jumped. A lamp flickered on revealing the amused faces of Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango's eyes became slits of fury. A loud clapping sound echoed around the room as Sango's hand came in contact with Miroku's face.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha nervously and he returned her gaze. "Hey," He said uneasily. Kagome smiled weakly and returned his greeting. "Alright let's getting going."

Sango and Miroku nodded, Kagome just stood there. She had no idea how they were getting out. Miroku sat the lamp down on the floor then he and Inuyasha pulled out flashlights. Inuyasha walked over to grate on the floor. He pulled up on it and wiggled it from its place in the floor. Inuyasha sat the grate off to the side and hopped into the hole now in the floor. Miroku followed and Sango motioned for Kagome to come.

Kagome dropped down in the hole. It was roughly a five or six-foot drop to the ground. Kagome landed with an odd and slightly unpleasant tingling sensation going through her legs. "Where are we?" She whispered. Kagome crouched down to avoid the low ceiling.

"In the sewer," Sango said.

"Uggh," Kagome cried out.

"Oh shut-up and stop complaining, wench." Inuyasha called up from ahead.

Kagome rolled her eyes even though Inuyasha couldn't see her. A flashlight, either Inuyasha's or Miroku's, showed Kagome that they were walking a thin strip of concrete; one wrong footstep and they would end up in the stream of filthy water. Surprisingly, the smell wasn't as bad as Kagome thought it would be.

Almost fifteen minutes later, they came to a stop. A flashlight pointed to a ladder and followed it up. Kagome heard someone climb the ladder. There was the sound of metal scraping and light filtered down from above. Kagome heard more footsteps heading up the ladder.

"Come on," Sango said.

Kagome reached out for the ladder. She found it and began climbing. Kagome reached the top and pulled herself out the sewer and squinted her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light. She found herself about a block from the school grounds, the gates could clearly been seen. The city was good two miles away, down the hillside.

"So how are we going to get the city?" Kagome asked, turned off by the idea of walking.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome and walked off while the others waited. Seconds later there was the 'vroom' of an engine and the screech of tires. A car came to a screeching stop before them and Inuyasha was the driver.

It was a convertible, a Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. (a/n: I'm totally obsessed with this car) It was a metallic silver and the top was down. "Hurry up," He growled out.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other and nodded while Kagome eyed them suspiciously. Suddenly Miroku and Sango quickly jumped into the car, taking the back seat. Kagome's mouth fell open. She eyed them both angrily as she got in next to Inuyasha. She put her seatbelt on, something told her that she might need it.

Inuyasha reached and pulled a pair a black-tinted sunglasses from a compartment. He spun them around between his fingers and slid them on his face then placed his hand on the gearshift. With a smirk, he pressed his foot on the gas pedal. The engine roared and Inuyasha pulled the car into drive. The tires screeched, white smoke and tire tracks were all that was left as the car sped off.

Kagome's eyes widen and she gripped the seatbelt. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as fear took over her. He laughed as the car sped down the winding hillside, fish-tailing as it took the curves at high speeds. "Don't worry so much."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. Her face clearly said she didn't want to be there. "Are you crazy!" She yelled out in utter bewilderment. "Keep your eyes on the road, you idiot!"

Inuyasha smirked. "What? Afraid we might crash?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. He sped down the hill then the street. He came to a swift stop at the stoplight. He gave her a large smirk, revealing an exceptionally sharp tooth but Kagome was too out of it to notice.

Minutes later Inuyasha pulled into a spot in an indoor parking lot. They got out, the top automatically came up then he hit the alarm button. They walked into the mall. It was pretty large but not as big as the ones in Tokyo.

"We'll meet back here, right here, in an hour." Inuyasha said glancing at his watch.

Kagome took notice of the watch. It looked expensive, it had diamonds and looked to be made silver or platinum. Kagome snapped back to reality. So they were to meet back here at 5:17.

Sango cleared her throat. She held her hand out at Miroku. He raised a brow. "What?" He asked. Sango continued to hold her hand out. Miroku shook his head. "No." Sango stuck out her bottom lip. Miroku sighed and dropped his head in surrender. "Here," He said as he pulled a credit card from his wallet.

Kagome stared amazed as Inuyasha chuckled. Sango smiled brightly. She grabbed Kagome's hand and once again pulled her off.

Inuyasha sighed. "Dude, your whipped and you ain't even getting none." He said.

All Miroku did was nod.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Sango, I really don't like the idea of buying stuff with Miroku's card." Kagome whined out.

Sango laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it, I do it all the time."

"You shouldn't take advantage of his feelings for you," Kagome said in a preachy tone, "You take stuff from him and don't give anything back."

Sango laughed nervously. Her laugh was suspicious and received an inquisitive look from Kagome.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome and Sango walked back to the meeting spot, hands full of bags. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and Miroku was sitting on the floor with his head between his legs.

Sango walked over to and nudged him with her foot with his credit card held out. Miroku lifted his head and took his card.

"You're a half an hour late," Inuyasha growled out angrily. When he opened his eyes, they almost popped from his. "What the hell! What's with all the fuckin' bags?" He laughed. "Just wait till you see your credit card bill, Miroku, and don't even think about asking for a raise."

Miroku let out a depressed sigh as he got to his feet. He placed his card back in his wallet and walked off with his one bag. Kagome took the time to notice that the boys had combination of three bags while she and Sango had at least three times that. Inuyasha trudged off after Miroku with Kagome and Sango behind.

Inuyasha unarmed his car and popped the trunk. They all put their bags in, closed the trunk then got in the car. Once again Kagome was stuck in the front seat with Inuyasha. She watched as he slipped his glasses on. Kagome quickly fastened her seatbelt as Inuyasha revved the engine. The top went down with the press of a button and the car sped of with a loud screech.

Inuyasha drove through the streets of the city. Minutes later they we driving through the countryside, going the opposite direction of the school. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked while her hair waved in the wind.

"Need to make a stop," Inuyasha said casually.

Kagome sighed as she felt the car move faster.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome saw a large house, actually a mansion, in the distance. Inuyasha slowed to a stop as he approached the gates of the mansion.

A guard was sitting in a booth next to gate, reading a magazine. He looked up as the car stopped and jumped to his feet, throwing the book to the side. "Hello, sir." He said nervously. He fumbled in the booth and the gates slid open.

Inuyasha nodded and drove into the estate grounds.

"So where are we?" Kagome asked as she stared in awe. The mansion was sat on a cliff and overlooked the ocean. The lush green lawn was cut low and obviously well kept.

"This is Inuyasha's place," Sango said finally answering Kagome.

"What!" She yelled out in surprise.

Inuyasha pulled around the circle driveway and stopped the car at the steps. Three maids, in very scandalous uniforms, were already waiting. Inuyasha hopped from the car and they rushed toward him with numerous 'welcome sir', 'wonderful to have you back' and 'can I do anything for you'.

Kagome watched as Miroku grinned. Sango eyed him angrily, he saw and quickly removed the smirk. Inuyasha walked up the stairs with three women following. Kagome grabbed a hold of Sango's arm and walked beside her. "You said he was rich but this is… wow! He has maids and butlers and everything."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Let me correct you, he has maids. Inuyasha has nothing but women taking care of his every need. There are only two men working here, the guard at the gate and Myouga his retainer."

Miroku looked over his shoulder. "It's rumored that his chef cooks completely nude," Miroku said causing Kagome's eyes to widen, "Of course it's just a rumor but I would love to get the chance to see if it's true." Sango eyed Miroku dangerously and he quickly shut up and faced forward.

Kagome blinked a few times in disbelief. Was Inuyasha that much of a _guy_? All these women running around, taking care of him, like they were supposed to be his mother. What a spoiled little brat!

Kagome's face must have been reflecting her thoughts because Sango tapped her. "Jealous, are we?"

"Huh? What? No." Kagome said. Sango nodded but it was a nod that clearly said she didn't believe her. "I'm not," Kagome repeated to reassure her friend and herself.

Two of the maids pulled the door open and the other led them inside. Kagome's shock increased as she took in the sight of the mansion's inside.

The floor was made of what Kagome suspected to be marble. There were two wooden doors at both ends of the entrance room. Then there was the spiral staircase that split in both directions, leading up to the second floor.

They all slipped their shoes off and slid into the slippers waiting for them. The slippers Kagome put on were surprisingly comfortable considering the fact they were guest slippers.

"Katsumi," Inuyasha said.

One of the maids that opened the door came rushing to Inuyasha side. "Yes, Lord."

"Lord?" Kagome hissed into Sango's ear. Sango nodded.

"Please escort my guests to the den," Inuyasha said. Katsumi nodded motioned for them to follow. "Oh and don't let Miroku near any of my cars."

Katsumi nodded and Miroku groaned. Kagome followed Katsumi to the door on the left. She pushed the heavy looking door open with ease. They came to shoji door and Katsumi slid it open then stepped to the side, allowing them to enter. She bowed and slid the door close.

Inuyasha's den was amazing. A wonderfully soft carpet covered the floor. There was a large window, shielded by fine white lace curtains. Across the room from that sat a fireplace, burning intensely. Against another wall, there was a huge plasma television and next to that was a stereo system, the speakers were placed all around the room. A couch and chair sat before the television. Between the furniture and the TV was a short glass table. There were a few time consuming items in the room, video games, pool table and a computer, just to mention a few.

Miroku and Sango kicked their slippers off and sat down. Kagome followed and sat on the couch next to Sango.

Kagome picked up the remote on the table and started pressing buttons. The fireplace kept flickering on and off. "So how do you turn this thing on?" As soon as Kagome said 'on,' the television came to life.

Miroku laughed as he sat on the chair, his legs hanging over one arm while his head rested on the other. "Voice control," He said.

Kagome sat the remote back on the table and looked in awe. Inuyasha _was_ rich. "My God, Inuyasha is so spoiled. Who is so lazy that they need a TV. that changes channel by voice?"

"I'm not lazy, wench." A part of the wooden wall slid open like an elevator door, actually it was an elevator. It was a small elevator in which three people might have been able to fit if they squeezed together. Inuyasha stepped from the elevator and into the room.

Kagome founded the temperature suddenly rising in the room. He was in his usual colors. Inuyasha was wearing loose red pants that flared out around the bottom. His shirt with and made from silk and unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest and toned abs. Sango's snicker brought Kagome from "la-la-land". "What?"

"Why don't you just go up to his room and fuck him?" Sango whispered.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed out and hit her friend on the arm.

Inuyasha cleared his throat lightly and stared at Sango. Sango smiled and held her hands up defensively. "Off," Inuyasha said. The TV. flickered off and Inuyasha headed for the door. "Come on."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

They came speeding down the street that ran parallel to the school. Inuyasha came to a halt right at the front of the gates.

Kagome looked confused. "Inuyasha?"

A guard at the gate came to the car. Inuyasha pulled out some money and handed it to the guard. The guard nodded as Inuyasha popped the trunk of the car. The guard grabbed the bags and tipped his hat. He walked back to his booth and Inuyasha drove off.

Inuyasha parked the car at the train station lot then they climbed the ladder down into the sewer then walked back to the school.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Sango pushed the dorm room open and Kagome followed her in.

"So what happen to our bags?" Kagome asked as she sat on her bed.

"They're on the way," Sango said as she changed into a pair sweat pants and a loose shirt. There was a knock on the door. Sango opened the door and stood off to the side.

Inuyasha and Miroku stood in the doorway with the two girls' bags in hands.

"Delivery," Miroku said smiling.

Inuyasha slid past the two and made his way over to Kagome. He stumbled over Kagome's schoolbag. Inuyasha abandoned Kagome's bags, tossing them to the side, and they both fell onto the bed. He was on top of her in an awkward position. He was resting the majority of his weight on his elbows, his body hovering mere centimeters above her.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's gold colored eyes. They seemed to shimmer with amusement. The side of his mouth curled up into a smirk. "Sorry," Inuyasha whispered heavily.

Kagome smiled. "I don't mind." Her voice quivered. Inuyasha's presence was having an affect on her.

"Ahem!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to find Miroku grinning perversely and Sango eying them. Inuyasha quickly jumped off Kagome and started straightening his clothes. Kagome sat up and traced a circle with her finger on the bed sheets.

"Alright, I did my part." Inuyasha snapped out. He crossed the room, making sure to step over Kagome's bag, and walked from the room. "Sango, next time you wanna thank Miroku for something, don't do it in my room. I wasn't sleep." He said passing by.

Kagome stared at Sango shocked. Sango turned three different shades of red while Miroku had a look similar to Kagome's. "I-I sh-should be going," Miroku stuttered out.

Sango snatched her bags from his hands and pushed him from the room. She slammed the door closed and turned around to her friend with a huge fake smile.

Kagome stared at Sango. "Mmm-hmm. I think you have some explaining to do, young lady."

Sango dropped her head and sighed loudly.

* * *

as you can probably tell, I'm not that good at describing a mansion. so sue me. it's not my fault. I haven't been to many mansions in my lifetime, the rich people won't invite me. 


	6. Halloween

chapter 6 right here. no, not here, down there.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha. However I own Ougon Hoshi High. :p

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Halloween**

It was the night of the costume party. Everyone was rushing into the room where the party was to be held. It was some kind of ballroom, decorated with all sorts of Halloween decorations. Abnormally large pumpkins lined the walls of the room, faces carved with fires burning brightly within. Orange and black streamers draped the walls and ceiling. Skeletons, that looked strangely real, lined the walls along with bats hanging from the ceiling. The tables around the room sat about five or six people, each with either orange or black tablecloths.

Kagome walked down the stairs gracefully, as if riding an escalator. She was wearing a pale blue, almost white, dress that dragged the floor some. The dress had a low v-neck revealing some cleavage but not excessive amounts. The sleeves of the dress stopped less than halfway down her arms. She had white gloves that came to her elbows. Her high heels were tied by spaghetti straps that wrapped around her calves. Kagome wore white face paint with glitter mixed in, light blue eye shadow painted on her eyelids. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a tiara around her head and a few strands of hair hanging in her face.

Sango on the other hand wasn't dressed so princess-like. Her costume portrayed her as more of a warrior. She wore a tight black suit with purple strategically placed around, whether it was made from leather or rubber wasn't clear. She also carried a huge boomerang that was taller than she was. Kagome seriously doubted that it was real because if it was it would be extremely heavy.

Sango slipped the strap on the boomerang onto her back. "Let's go, Kagome." She said walking into the ballroom.

Kagome sighed. "All right." She followed Sango, very worried that her dress didn't look right and afraid she might fall.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome sat at a table watching Sango and Miroku's drinks. Reluctantly she had danced with Miroku a few times and he got some well-deserved slaps for his lewd actions.

Koga had dragged her off to dance and thankfully Sango had saved her from him. He kept insisting that she become his girlfriend. His costume was one of the strangest she had seen. He was dressed as a wolf, tail, fangs and all.

Kagome sighed and took a sip of her soda. Sango and Miroku came over and sat down. Sango looked a little flustered while Miroku was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Speaking of Sango and Miroku, because of the incident about a week ago Kagome had found out the Sango and Miroku were somewhat together. Sango _said_ that her and Miroku only had a few make-out sessions but Kagome thought there might more to it. Kagome had also asked whether they were a couple but Sango quickly changed the subject.

"Hey Kagome, here comes your _friend_." Sango said pointing across the room.

Kagome turned her head in the direction Sango was pointing. Inuyasha was walking towards them with Kikyo hanging on his arm. Kagome founded herself getting a little lightheaded at Inuyasha, not caring about his plain costume.

Inuyasha was wearing old traditional Japanese clothing. He had on red hakama that were loose, specifically around the knees and down. He his red haori had billowing sleeves on and some kind of white shirt could be seen underneath. As he stopped in front of them Kagome looked him up and down. He was barefoot, not to mention he had plastic fangs. Kagome was thrown for a loop when she looked at the top of his head and found ears. He had two cute, furry little dog-ears sitting on the top of his head. (a/n: Inuyasha's normal clothing in the show)

"Hey," Inuyasha said.

They all returned his greeting. Kagome looked at Kikyo. She gave Kagome an angry glare that went unnoticed by the others and Kagome returned it. Kagome looked at her costume.

Kikyo looked like a slut, an evil slut. She was wearing an extremely short and tight red dress. It was low-cut and showed a lot of cleavage. She had two red horns on top of her head and a pointy tail.

"_If Miroku didn't hate her so much, he'd probably have tried to fuck her brains out."_ Kagome thought angrily.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out some and ran it across his bottom lip. For some reason Kagome thought the gesture was directed to her but the others didn't seem to notice or care. Kikyo tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve, he nodded and she led him away.

"Told you, she's jealous." Sango said. Miroku sat a twenty-dollar bill on the table and slid it before Sango. All he said was 'ten minutes'. Sango smiled. "Five."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Five minutes later Inuyasha stormed over to them. He angrily pulled out the chair and dropped on to it.

"You win some, you lose some." Miroku whispered as Sango took his money.

"So what happen, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, knowing exactly what happen. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. Sango shook her head. "I have an idea," She said smiling and Kagome eyed Sango suspiciously. "Inuyasha, why don't you dance with Kagome?" Although it sounded like a question but they all knew it was a command.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at Sango. Inuyasha mumbled then stood up abruptly. "Come on," He growled out.

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, appalled at Inuyasha's lack of courtesy. They both shrugged their shoulders and motioned for her to go. Kagome sighed and stood. She walked on to the dance floor with Inuyasha.

Kagome nervously linked her wrists behind Inuyasha's neck and he in turn cautiously rested his hands on Kagome's hips. Kagome felt her body tense up even more when Inuyasha put his hands on her hips. She wasn't the only one tense. Unease seemed to radiate from Inuyasha.

The two soon found the rhythm of the song and began to move in unison. As Kagome's unease began to fade she could feel Inuyasha's nervousness begin to slip away too. Kagome stared up into Inuyasha's eyes. The normal 'angry at the world' look that usually resided in his eyes were gone. It was replaced with a calm and peaceful look. Kagome couldn't help but be entranced by those warm golden orbs.

Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome and she moved up to him. Kagome and Inuyasha's lips met and they both closed their eyes, letting themselves slip into a state of bliss. She felt Inuyasha's hands leave her hips, wrap around her waist and draw her into a hug. Inuyasha ran his tongue across Kagome's lips, asking for entrance. She gladly let him. Kagome's heart fluttered as Inuyasha ravaged her mouth with his tongue.

Sango and Miroku sat watching the two in total shock. They were completely speechless.

Inuyasha pulled back breaking the kiss. Kagome and Inuyasha slightly out of breath. Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes and smiled. Inuyasha returned Kagome's smile with a big toothy grin.

"You think anybody was looking?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded as he looked. "I think so…" He paused. Kagome looked up too, to see Miroku and Sango turning their heads. He looked back at Kagome. "…but who gives a damn." He said with a smirk.

Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha linked arms with Kagome and headed back for the table. They both sat down, receiving bewildered looks from Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha reached his limit. "What fuck are you two looking at?" He bit out.

Miroku held his hands up defensively. Sango wasn't so quick to get scared. "Oh shut-up you idiot!" She snapped out. Inuyasha recoiled in his chair, taken by surprise. "Humph! It's about time you two kissed. Now all we have to do is get you to fuck her brains out."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha fell out of their chairs while Kagome stared at Sango, her eyes wide. "Well at least I don't run around smacking Miroku senseless then two minutes later try to screw him," Kagome retorted. Sango blushed. Her and Kagome crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Inuyasha and Miroku climbed back into their seats.

Tension was thick at the table; the four had been sitting silent for about five minutes. Inuyasha was the first to break the abnormal silence. "Come on, Kagome." He said.

"What?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"I think we should follow Sango's advice."

"You _do_?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Not all of it though."

Kagome smiled and quickly got up. They walked off leaving Sango and Miroku staring, dumbfounded.

* * *


	7. Brotherly Love

a/n: I'm not sure if I have addressed this. at the end of chapter 3 where Kagome and Inuyasha are dancing together (the whole italicized part), Kagome thinks she's hallucinating but she's not. all of it is real.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Brotherly Love**

Inuyasha led Kagome upstairs. They were both walking abnormally fast. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha pulled her along. Inuyasha stopped in front of the elevator. He pressed the button to call it. While they waited, Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's. She was slightly, actually completely, caught off guard but soon got over her surprise.

Oddly enough no one was in the hall or the elevator. The two slid into the elevator, still connected by their lips. Inuyasha left Kagome's mouth and drew a line of kisses from her cheek to her neck. There, he began to kiss and lightly suck. Kagome closed her eyes, let her head fall back and enjoy the feeling. Inuyasha reached his hand back behind him, looking for the button. He finally found it and pressed it. The doors of the elevator closed, leaving the two in complete privacy for a few seconds.

A quite moan escaped Kagome's lips. She smiled as Inuyasha moved up and began nibbling on her earlobe; she giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly smooth and in good condition considering the fact that he was a guy. It was silky and she couldn't find a single tangle or knot.

A chime signaled the elevator stopped on whatever floor Inuyasha pressed. Inuyasha raised Kagome's dress up and ran his fingernails up causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. With great ease, Inuyasha lifted Kagome up. He held her up with a hand under each thigh and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha stepped from the elevator, carrying Kagome while kissing her neck.

Soon they were outside the recreational room reserved for Inuyasha and his brother. Kagome found her self pinned between Inuyasha and the door as he played around with the knob. Inuyasha pushed the door open and closed it once they were inside.

Kagome was deep in the pleasurable feeling when it suddenly stopped. Kagome opened her eyes, surprised, as Inuyasha let her down. "What's wrong?" She asked confused. Inuyasha said nothing. She felt Inuyasha pull his body away from her then the lights flickered on. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then turned to see what he was looking at.

Sesshomaru was standing at the couch without his shirt. His normal cool and calm look had been blown away by a gust of wind and look of shock had been plastered on. It didn't take them long to find out why Sesshomaru was so surprised.

A girl on the couch sat up. She was shirtless but had pulled a pillow up to cover her chest. The girl was Kagura.

Inuyasha's lip curled up as he stared at partially nude Kagura, only Sesshomaru knew whether she was fully nude. "You keep interesting company, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's shocked look quickly dissolved and his normal look reappeared. He quickly crossed the distance between Inuyasha and himself. "Look little brother, what company I keep is my fucking business…" He glanced over at Kagome. "…You keep some interesting company yourself but I guess she's better than _Kikyo_."

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed red. He covered his embarrassment with an angered look. "Watch it Sesshomaru. I'm not the one sleeping with the _enemy_."

"Hold your tongue, you little whelp." Sesshomaru snarled out.

"Fuck off, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snapped back. His fist was clenched tightly, ready to attack. If it weren't for Kagome, he would have already dropped Sesshomaru to the floor.

Kagome stared from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, nervously. Miroku and Sango were definitely right; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't act very brotherly.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at Kagome. He saw her apprehensive look and sighed. He unclenched his fist. He turned, placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and led her to the door. Kagome walked out but Inuyasha paused. "I don't give a damn about Father's legacy or his company but at least I know not to trust the daughter of our rival company." With that Inuyasha slammed the door shut.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome stood looking out the window while Inuyasha leaned against the wall. They were up the hall from Kagome's room.

Inuyasha spoke quietly. "Sorry you had to be there for that. Kinda of a quick way to ruin the _mood_, huh?"

The corners of Kagome's mouth turned up into a small smile. "Yeah, it was." She turned to face Inuyasha. "Why don't you and your brother--"

Inuyasha cut her off, "Half-brother."

"Half-brother?" A surprised Kagome asked.

"Half-brother," Inuyasha repeated, "Same father, different mothers."

"Oh," Kagome said. "So why don't you get along?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "His mother died and our father married my mother. Sesshomaru's mother was a…" He paused. "She was from a _higher class_ than my mother was. Sesshomaru never liked me for what my mother was and what I was, so I never liked him. It never changed after our father died."

"So what does your mother have to say about all this?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's expression change dramatically. He looked at the ground in a deep sorrow.

"She died when I was a kid," Inuyasha said sadly.

Kagome was speechless. That explained Inuyasha's tough facade. Why he always so moody and yet so emotionless at the same time. He locked himself up in a box. Kikyo was most likely the first one to try and let Inuyasha out of his box, and Inuyasha was too naive to see was probably only after his money.

"Hey, I don't want your pity." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I wasn't"

"It's getting late anyway. Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Inuyasha crossed his arms, hiding his hands in his sleeves.

Kagome nodded and walked down the hall with Inuyasha. They stopped at her room.

"Night," Kagome said opening her door.

"Night," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome closed the door with a small smile. She leaned against the wall and sighed then walked over and dropped on her bed. Kagome laid on her bed, face buried in her pillow, thinking. Inuyasha's mother had passed. She felt sorry for him, despite him telling her not to. Maybe that was why he had nothing but maids. He missed the nurture that only a woman, a mother, could give so he tried to compensate.

The room door open. Sango voice called out. "Back soon? I thought you and Inuyasha had _plans_."

Kagome lifted her head and looked at Sango. Sango saw that there was something wrong and sat down. Kagome rolled over on her back and began to tell Sango what happen.

"He told _you _that his mother passed?" Sango asked surprised.

Kagome looked at her with a fake hurt expression. "What do mean he told _you_? You don't have to sound so surprised."

"Well I am," Sango said lying down her bed. "Inuyasha is private. He keeps everything inside and never talks about his emotions so I'm pretty surprised that he said anything to you. I had find out from Miroku and it was a long time before Inuyasha said anything to me."

Kagome sat up in her bed, leaning against the wall. She now understood why Sango found Inuyasha's truthfulness so amazing.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome turned over in her bed. She had been able to get much sleep. She was restless. Kagome sat in her bed. Sango's light snoring signaled that she was asleep. Kagome quietly got up. She felt for her sweatpants at the bottom of her bed.

A minute later Kagome silently slipped from the cracked door of her room. She pocketed her key and walked down the hall, her sandals making a clapping sound against her heel. She headed down the hall with no destination, just hoping to get tired enough to sleep peacefully.

Kagome found herself at the doors keeping her from the pool. She was overcome by a fit mischievousness. She pushed on the doors and strangely they weren't locked. The pool was a cool blue color. The moonlight shined through the windows, bounced off the water's surface and gave the room some illumination. Kagome walked over, kicked off her sandals, rolled her pants legs up above her knees and sat down. She dipped her legs into pool and was assaulted by shivers.

Kagome sighed and laid back, folding her arms behind her head. She closed her eyes and swished her feet through the water. She started to become drowsy, floating between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Kagome popped up, something violently snatching her from her light nap. She turned around and screamed.

* * *

hope you all think the wait was worth it. read and review please 


	8. The Other Woman and Pool Table Too

sorry for taking so long to update. no internet, trying to get dsl. you get the picture.

for those wondering:  
kikyo is not out of the picture yet. I have plans (not really, for the most part I'm just winging it). and about naraku, reread the previous chapters, there were hints.

**a/n:** I took a turn in the writing style during this chapter. so far it has been from Kagome's view. towards the end it will be Inuyasha will have a little input.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: The Other Woman and Pool Table Too**

A hand quickly covered her mouth, trying to muffle her scream.

"Shut-up, wench."

Kagome nodded and quieted down. Inuyasha removed his hand from her mouth. He was eye level with her. "How long have you been here?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

Inuyasha stood with her. "Long enough to hear you snoring."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was not snoring," She said angrily. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was red pajama pants, either fine cotton or silk, with a red pajama shirt that was open. He had on some slippers and as usual had a bandanna. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep," Kagome said. "You?"

"I was jus--" He stopped suddenly. Inuyasha looked behind him at the door, nervously.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered.

"Damn it," He whispered. "You had to scream. Let's go." He grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her off.

Kagome picked up her sandals as Inuyasha pulled her along. It seemed like someone was always pulling her somewhere.

Inuyasha led her into the boys' locker room.

"I don't think I should be in here," Kagome said quietly. Through all Inuyasha's pulling, Kagome managed to get her sandals on.

"I don't think that matters at the moment," Inuyasha growled. He led her down the through the rows of the lockers to the back. Inuyasha stopped at the last locker and twirled the lock around. He pulled the door open. "Go."

"What?" Kagome asked confused. Where did he want her to go?

Inuyasha reached in the locker and pushed on the back. With a pop, the back of the locker opened and revealed a foot-wide passageway. He looked at her. "Go."

Kagome reluctantly turned her body to the side and slid into the small crawl space. She scouted a couple of inches then, with much difficultly, turned back towards Inuyasha. "What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Just keep going," Inuyasha said. Kagome went to protest but Inuyasha cut her off. "Go!" He said impatiently.

He pulled the trapdoor close and Kagome was left in darkness. Kagome walked sideways down the tiny path. She jumped and let out a sharp gasp when she heard a loud yell.

"Taisho! What are you doing out?" It was Ms. Kaede.

"I was about to take a swim." Kagome heard Inuyasha's smart reply.

Kagome waited, listening for what was to be said next. She stood there for what seemed like over three minutes but there were no more voices. Kagome continued down the small hole, feeling guilty about leaving Inuyasha behind. Sure he had _told_ her to go but she didn't have to.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Minutes later Kagome came to the end of the tight enclosure. Instinctively she searched for someway to pull open the trapdoor open but couldn't find anything, so she decided to push. With a little force against the wall, it popped open.

Kagome stepped from the tunnel, thankful to get out of the cramped space and get fresh air. Kagome looked around and found herself in a storage closet for the cleaning supplies. She walked over to the door and fidgeted with the doorknob. It was unlocked and she cracked it open, allowing her to peer outside.

When she found the hall to be empty, Kagome quickly exited the room. She knew where she was and ran down the hallways silently, stopping at the corners to make sure the next hall was clear. She hurried across the hall and up the stairs.

Kagome reached the top of the stairs, breathing heavily. She went to turned the corner but stopped when she heard excited whispers.

"You are such a dog," A female voice whispered angrily.

"Hey!" A male voice whispered loudly. "I am not a dog; I'm a wolf!"

Kagome recognized the voice. She peered around the corner and saw Koga. He was in front of someone's dorm room. Kagome pulled her head back just as Koga looked her way. The next thing Kagome heard was a door slamming shut. She heard footsteps growing quieter as Koga walked further away. She looked around the corner once more to check and see whether Koga was gone.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome put her key in the lock and turned the doorknob. She slipped into the darkness of her room and silently closed the door behind her. She crept through the dark room, remembering where obstacles were and avoided them.

Suddenly Kagome came crashing down to the floor and a light came on. Kagome looked to see she tripped over a chair that wasn't supposed to be there, then she looked over and saw who put it there.

"Hi Sango," Kagome said nervously.

Sango was sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed, eying her. "Where have you been and whom have you been with?" She asked inquisitively. Her tone made her seem like a friend trying being a mother.

Kagome got to her feet and put the chair back at the desk. She kicked off her slippers and plopped on her bed.

"So what were you doing?" Sango asked once again.

"Well I was with Inuyasha for a few minutes."

"You what?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "I was with him until he got caught."

"What? How?"

"Well he sneaked up on me and I screamed then we ran and he pushed me into a locker."

"Because of you he's probably going to get into a lot of trouble," Sango said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Sango, like I don't feel guilty enough." She said with a mopey look.

Sango sighed. "Don't worry. Trouble is nothing new for Inuyasha. Get some sleep." Sango said as she flipped the light off.

Kagome nodded. She was too tired to bother with taking her clothes off so went to sleep with them on.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome gathered her books as class was dismissed. "I wanna drop my books off before class starts," She said to Sango when the got out the classroom. Sango nodded and Kagome walked off.

Minutes later Kagome had dropped her unnecessary books off at her dorm and was heading to class. She hadn't seen Inuyasha all day, not even in the class she had with him. She was starting to feel even guiltier.

"Hey wench."

Kagome froze. She turned too find Inuyasha standing next to a mop and bucket. He was wearing some old work clothes and old boots. Kagome hugged him. He stuttered in embarrassment. Kagome finally realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry," She said.

"No prob," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sorry about getting you caught too," Kagome said looking down.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't be helped."

"So where you really going for a swim?" Kagome asked blushing.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, would have been nice if you could have joined me."

Kagome's blush deepened. "I didn't have a bathing suit."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall on his elbow. "Neither did I. I was goin' skinny-dipping."

Kagome nearly fell over. She quickly got over her surprise and got somewhat angry. "Look here pervert," She poking a scared Inuyasha in the chest. "If I'm not mistaken you have a girlfriend and there's no way I'm going to be the _other _woman."

Inuyasha gently took the hand was poking him and guided down to Kagome's side then he brought his hand up to her neck. "Are you sure?" He asked as he ran his fingernails up and down the side of her neck.

Kagome lost her head for a moment. She melted under his touch but quickly came to her senses. "Yes, I'm _sure_," She said angrily while she snatched his hand away, "I think so." Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "I have to go." She rushed out and ran off.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Inuyasha can be a real slime ball," Kagome whispered.

Sango turned her head from the computer and looked over at Kagome. "Why?"

"He wants to be the 'other woman.'"

Sango gasped. "That dog." Kagome nodded in agreement. "So are you?"

"Am I what?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Are you going to be the other woman?"

"Absolutely not," Kagome said.

Sango rested her chin on her hand and stared at Kagome with a look of disbelief. "Really?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders clearly showing that she was unsure. She began drum her fingernails on the computer table; a debate was going in her mind. _"Why should I be the other woman? I should be the only woman!"_ Her morals told her that being apart of a cheating relationship was wrong and most likely lead to only trouble. On the other hand, she did like Inuyasha and trying to sneak around without getting caught would be fun.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome and Sango walked to the cafeteria and took a table next to the window.

"So have you decided what you're going to do about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Hey." Sango jumped and screamed when someone whispered in her ear. Miroku stood up, smiling.

"You," Sango said. She was mad and waving her fork dangerously. Miroku smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She slowed the waving of her fork and Miroku kissed her on the neck causing her to stop shaking her fork completely.

"Look, you two keep it up and I'm going to loose my appetite."

Miroku sat down next to Sango and began to pick at her food. Sango eyed his hand as it headed for her cheese fries. She brought her fork down and instead of stabbing Miroku's hand, she speared her fries. She grumbled under her breath while Miroku chewed on the stolen fries.

"So Kagome, are you going to be the other woman?" Miroku asked.

Kagome stared surprised. "How do you…" Kagome started to ask and turned to Sango, "…know?"

Sango held her hands up defensively. "I didn't say a thing." The two girls turned to face Miroku.

"I have my sources and they shall remain unnamed," Miroku said nonchalantly.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"You know you're something," Kagome said angrily.

She and Inuyasha were in his private rec room.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha's stupidity, whether it was genuine or an act only made her madder. "Why? You want your cake and you want to eat it too." She said angrily as she poked him in the chest. Inuyasha backed up into the couch. "Humph! You are a real jackass. You want me to just sit around waiting while you do who knows what with Kikyo then when you need a change you come to me."

Kagome's tone was almost loud enough to be considered yelling and Inuyasha found her somewhat frightening. With one last poke to his chest, Inuyasha found himself tumbling over the back of the sofa.

Inuyasha held his hands up defensively with a nervous smile. "Look I'm sorry," He paused, "Has anyone ever told you look real sexy when you're angry?"

Kagome blushed but her anger quickly returned. "Do you ever take anything serious? You always try to weasel your way out everything with your charm and good looks."

"So is it working?" Inuyasha asked hopefully. Kagome started at him with a look of complete astonishment. "Guess not," He mumbled. "Look I'm sorry Kagome. I should never have suggested such a thing." Inuyasha frowned. "I was wrong."

Kagome's bad temper subsided and her features softened. "Well I did consider the idea."

Inuyasha smiled. "You _did_?" He asked, surprised. Kagome looked away and nodded. "Well that's a surprise. I never would've thought you'd be one to participate in a cheating relationship."

"Well I thought about it," Kagome said as she headed for the door, "I never said I was going to do it, I might get too jealous." Kagome turned the doorknob and opened the door but it quickly closed. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's arm holding the door closed. He was standing right behind her. His front brushed against her back.

"And why would you get jealous?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was husky and seductive as he leaned down and spoke into her ear.

Kagome's heart skipped a few beats. His whole presence affected her but she kept her composure. "I wouldn't like Kikyo getting all, or any for that matter, of the attention while I have to sit around and wait for when you get bored with her."

Inuyasha's hand left the door and came to rest on her shoulder. He ran his fingers down her arm, causing bumps to rise wherever he touched. Inuyasha brought his hand down her side and rested it on her hip. "Is that what you're so worried about?"

"That, and if you want to be with me so bad that you'll cheat, why don't you just break up with her?" Inuyasha sighed lightly. His breathe was warm and made Kagome shiver.

Inuyasha kissed her neck lightly. The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile. "What if I promise to keep my relationship with her PG?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Wouldn't that make her suspicious?"

"You let me worry about that," Inuyasha said. He nibbled on her eye lobe causing Kagome shudder. Kagome instinctively turned her head allowing the young man behind her to kiss her. Inuyasha swept her up in his arms, holding her bridal style. He walked over to the pool table with Kagome.

Kagome smiled as he laid her across the felt cover table, sending the colorful balls skidding in all directions. Inuyasha climbed up on top of the table and left a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. Kagome left herself to succumb to her feelings as Inuyasha began to pull her shirt up over her head.

Inuyasha carelessly tossed the piece of clothing across the room and focused his attention to the garments that were left. He surveyed Kagome's body, memorizing everything he saw while he had the chance. The last time he had seen her body was when he was drunk and he couldn't remember a thing about it. He looked at the bra that was keeping him from one his favorite parts of a woman's body.

The clasp of the bra was in the front. Inuyasha quickly unhooked the bra and threw it over his head. The bra was meant to give the appearance of more cleavage but Inuyasha didn't think she needed it. He leaned down and took her left breast in his mouth. He started to suckle at her nipple while coddling the other breast with his hand.

Inuyasha smiled to himself when he heard a moan escape Kagome's lips. It gave him the incentive to blow her mind.

* * *

read and review please. 


	9. Pool Tables are Fun but They Lead to Tro...

chapter 9 is here people.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Lemon/lime content.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9: Pool Tables are Fun but They Lead to Trouble**

Inuyasha abandoned Kagome's breast. Focusing on one area for too long would make things get boring fast besides, he could always come back. He snaked up her body, flicking his tongue across her smooth skin as moved. Inuyasha stopped at her neck. He left a line of kisses across her collarbone.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha up off of her. She smiled at the his expression, he looked like a confused puppy. She grabbed his shirt, where it was buttoned up, and with one quick motion tore it open. So what if it the shirt was silk, Inuyasha could buy another one, it wasn't like he pressed for money.

Inuyasha pulled off his shirt and Kagome threw it away, leaving his white undershirt. He pulled that up over his head and let it drop to the floor, then went back to working on her neck.

Kagome ran her fingers through Inuyasha's hair. She writhed under his touch, enjoying every moment of the pleasure. She felt Inuyasha leave her neck. His breath signaled that he was moving down her body. Kagome felt a sharp, but pleasurable, pain on her right breast when Inuyasha gently bit. His breath told her that he just passed her naval. The next thing she knew, Inuyasha had pulled her pants off, and just like the rest of her clothes, were thrown away.

Inuyasha smiled as he ran each hand up both of Kagome's legs. He came to her hips and took her underwear in between his fingers. He inched them down some and stopped, waiting for Kagome to protest. When she didn't, he quickly pulled them off and discarded them. Inuyasha took in the sight before him. A completely nude young woman lying on a pool table, awaiting his touch. Inuyasha crept closer to Kagome.

"OH MY GOD!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked with looks of horror. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kagura stood in the doorway. Kagome pushed Inuyasha to the side causing them to roll off the pool table, luckily Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, which was Inuyasha silk shirt, and wrapped it around her. She and Inuyasha peered over to pool table.

Miroku stood with a big lecherous grin while Sango was shocked, and Kagura covered her mouth with her hand, Sesshomaru, however, was completely unaffected. He stood there with a expressionless face.

Kagome smiled nervously. "Hi everyone," She said with a nervous laugh.

Inuyasha groaned and slid down behind the pool table. He sat down and leaned the back of his head against the table. Everything was silent for at least two minutes. "Are they still there?" He quietly asked Kagome. She nodded.

Sango and Kagura gathered Kagome's clothes and tossed them over to her. She hid behind the pool table as she put them on.

Miroku walked over to the couch. He plopped down and leaned back. Miroku glanced to his left and picked up the bra that was inches from his head. Other big grin appeared on his face. Suddenly Sango's fist came in contact with the back of his head. Miroku dropped to the side while the bra went flying into the air. Sango caught it and tossed it to Kagome.

Kagome misjudged the throw and her bra ended up landed on Inuyasha's head. He made no attempt to move it. Kagome reached for it but it had hooked to Inuyasha's bandanna. She tugged lightly.

"It's all right, I'll get it." Inuyasha protested, trying to get away.

"I can get it, just hold still." Kagome commanded angrily.

"Kagome stop," Inuyasha whined out.

Before he could stop her, Kagome had yanked her bra along with his red bandanna. Kagome screamed and scrambled away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up, leaving her cowering behind the pool table.

Kagome quickly put the rest of her clothes on and looked up at Inuyasha. Sticking out from his silver hair were two dog-like ears, the same ears that he had on Halloween. "Inuyasha, Halloween has been over for a while."

Sango sighed. Shaking her head, she sat down next to Miroku. Kagura looked on apprehensively. She sat down in one of the chairs. Inuyasha held out his hand to help Kagome up.

"They are real," He said as he pulled her to her feet.

Kagome rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Come on, Inuyasha, I'm not dumb." She looked away. Her eyes snapped back to the ears on top of his head. _"Did they just move?"_ Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes. He looked serious enough and the others didn't look as if they were holding back laughs. Kagome slowly reached up for an ear. She cautiously moved her hand inches from an ear then carefully took in her hand.

The ear was warm and soft. The moment Kagome touched Inuyasha's right ear, the left one twitched. Kagome pulled her hand back, quickly. She looked somewhat scared but more freaked out than anything. Kagome headed for the door but Sesshomaru stepped into her way. Kagome froze under his cold glare.

"Sesshomaru, get out of her way." Inuyasha said angrily.

Sesshomaru didn't move. "I cannot do that little _brother_. I will not risk being exposed because you couldn't keep your hormones in control. I have worked too damn hard, Father has worked too damn hard, for it to turn out like this!"

"I don't give a flying fucking about you or Father. You might have forgotten the fact that he abandoned me but I haven't." His voice was dripping with hatred. "He left us. We were always looked down upon. Her because of the choice she made and me because I was the result of that choice. And you think I care about you or his legacy!"

Sango stood up. "This is not the time for this! You two are so immature."

Kagura nodded. "I have to agree with you on that one."

Sesshomaru turned to Sango. "You stay out of this!"

A daydreaming Miroku snapped from his fantasies. He got to his feet. "Watch what you say to her, Sesshomaru. I don't care if you are my boss."

Kagome looked on apprehensively. She watched as Miroku fiddled with the the glove on his right hand. She never really took notice of the purple glove on his right hand. It ran halfway up his arm and beads covered it. She always thought it was a fashion statement.

Sesshomaru glared at Miroku. "Such insolence."

Kagura walked over to Sesshomaru. "Oh shut up and stop being such a jackass!"

Sango turned to Kagome. "I think there are some things you should know. You probably should sit down."

Kagome sat down on the sofa and Sango sat next to her. Miroku sat on the arm of the sofa, next to Sango. Kagura sat back down in her chair. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood with their arms crossed.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

About a half and hour later Sango had finished telling Kagome _everything_. How Sesshomaru and Kagura were demons. How some unknown evil man cursed the males in Miroku's family with wind tunnel. How Inuyasha was a half-demon.

Kagome sat. She blinked a few times, trying to take all this new information in. She looked at Inuyasha, who was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked at her awaiting a reaction.

Kagome exploded. "When were you planning on telling me this!" Inuyasha started to stutter. Kagome got to her feet and approached him. "Well? After you fucked me?" Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

Everyone watched in surprise. "I think we should go. Inuyasha can handle Kagome." Sango said, motioning for everyone to leave.

Miroku stood. "I think it's the other way around. Kagome seems to be handling him." He mumbled as they headed out the room followed by Sango. A reluctant Sesshomaru was pulled along by Kagura.

Inuyasha walked over and stood against the door, blocking her only path. "How should I tell you this?" He asked. He was questioning himself more than her.

"You could start with the true," Kagome said smartly bordering on rude.

Inuyasha heaved a very heavy sigh. "My life has been exactly like I told, except I left out a few important details."

"Yeah, like being a demon."

"Half-demon," Inuyasha replied. "Father was a demon. Mother was human."

Kagome crossed her arms. "So when you said your mother and father were from two different classes, it was just a metaphor."

Inuyasha nodded. "We lie to protect ourselves. People aren't very understanding about things that are new, just look at how you reacted."

Kagome stood thinking. Inuyasha did have a point. She _may_ have overreacted a little. No wonder Inuyasha so reluctant to tell anyone about his heritage. Kagome sat on the sofa, silently thinking. Inuyasha waited. He made no attempt at all to stir her.

Kagome sat for at least a half an hour and still Inuyasha waited.

Finally she turned to Inuyasha. She tried to speak but words failed her.

"You think I'm a freak, don't you?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

Kagome was taken aback. She really hadn't expected that. "A freak?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome stood. "No, I don't think you're a freak. A little weird, yes but who isn't." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha returned it. "Might take some getting use to but I wouldn't mind having a half-demon as a friend."

"_Just_ a friend?" Inuyasha asked hopefully, walking forward some.

Kagome passed him as he stood and stopped behind him. She reached up a rub on of Inuyasha's ears. His head leaned back giving her the obvious impression that he liked it and wanted more. The next thing she knew, Kagome heard a low growl. It wasn't a frightening growl, it sounded like a dog's version of a purr.

Kagome released his ear before Inuyasha got too excited. "Maybe more," She said replying to his question, "See you later, dog-boy." She walked from the room leaving Inuyasha speechless.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

It was almost Thanksgiving time and the school was closing. Kagome had decided to go home and visit her family. Her mother always went all out on Turkey Day.

Ok so it was a two days from Thanksgiving but more importantly it was about two weeks from when she found out Inuyasha's secret.

Sesshomaru seemed to accept the fact that she knew. He didn't seem too worried about her knowing, if he did, he didn't show it. Kagura, who never spoke to her before, said 'hello' every time they saw one another. Miroku was his usual self, although Kagome never got the chance to his wind tunnel in action.

Sango also was her normal self, though Kagome got to see her workout. During the little "truth session" Kagome found out Sango was a demon slayer. She wondered why a demon slayer would by surrounded by demons but Sango told her that she only hunted evil demons. She said that the demand for someone in her field wasn't as high as it had decades ago.

Things between her and Inuyasha were different. He wasn't too reserved about showing his true self around her either. He'd toss off his hat or bandanna in a heartbeat. With something always covering his ears, it probably got hot under there. Their private relationship remained mostly unchanged. Kagome hadn't become the other woman or maybe she had. She and Inuyasha did have their fun every once in a while but it was nothing more than harmless _flirting_.

"You ready, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Sango standing in the doorway. Kagome nodded. "Just a few more things." Kagome grunted as tried to squeeze her suitcase shut. She ended up sitting on it while Sango zipped it.

Sango sighed. "When did you get so much stuff?"

Kagome smiled and hopped off the suitcase. "When we all went to the mall and you convinced me to shop on Miroku's card."

Sango nodded while she mouthed 'oh.'

Kagome looked at all the bags Sango had packed. "That's a lot of stuff isn't it?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't have to carry 'em."

As if on cue Miroku announced himself with a knock on the door. "Ladies." He smiled and walked into the room followed by two men. They gave off a bodyguard look; big, muscular bodies, black suits and black sunglasses.

They walked over and picked all over Sango's bag with ease. They rushed out the room.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome headed through the lobby towards the front exit. It was crowded. Kagome sighed mentally. She soon found pushed along so she just decided to go with the flow. She soon found herself bumping into someone.

"Sorry," Kagome said.

"Feh."

Kagome looked up to those big beautiful golden eyes. "Hello Inuyasha."

He smiled. "Thought I told last time to watch where you were going."

Kagome returned the smile. "It takes me a while to learn some things." Just a little flirting.

Inuyasha smirked. He grabbed her bags and led her outside.

Kagome stopped when Inuyasha stopped outside the school gates. Waiting at the the curb were two limos. Miroku was sitting on the trunk of one while Sango leaned next to him.

"Hey you bastard! Get off my limo!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku ignored him. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head in defeat.

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called out.

They all looked to see Kikyo walking up. Inuyasha sat Kagome's bags down and she possessively wrapped her arm around his. "Inu, dear. Did you think you were going to run off without saying bye? You know we won't be seeing each other for almost week."

Inuyasha and Kikyo spent about three minutes saying their goodbyes. Kikyo leaned in to kiss Inuyasha but he casually turned his head to the side slightly and waved at no one. Kikyo ended up kissing his cheek.

No one expect that but they all kept relatively silent. Kikyo seemed unaffected by Inuyasha's action, she probably thought he was waving at the someone he knew. She walked off with a smile but when she passed Kagome, she gave her an evil look.

While they all stood looking at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru approached the other limo with Kagura. Sesshomaru was silent as he got in but Kagura waved.

Kagome hugged Sango and even Miroku, he even did without any lewd actions. Then it came time for Inuyasha.

They embraced each other. It was normal, friendly, but then it became more. Inuyasha ran his hand down back and rested it on her ass. Kagome found it a little uncomfortable at first but quickly got over it when he rested his head in the crook of her neck. There he breathed heavily, sending chills down her spine. After that kissed and sucked. He left her neck and gave a quick kiss on the lips along with a squeeze on the ass.

Miroku and Sango just stood by looking. They hopped in the limo followed by Inuyasha. Kagome was left, by herself, to take the train.

* * *

hope you liked it.

read and review


	10. Thanksgiving Dinner and a Visit

Sorry for the long update length. School and other stuff kept me busy. I know lame excuse.

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha? Don't own it. Ougon Hoshi High? Absolutely.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 10: Thanksgiving Dinner and a Visit**

Kagome was about ten minutes from the train stop. Her ride had been plagued with thoughts of Inuyasha and his goodbye. What was that suppose to mean and what his not kissing Kikyo suppose to mean.

Kagome sighed as the train pulled to a stop. She grabbed her bags and headed off the train. She walked down the platform and looked around some.

"Kagome!"

Kagome found her little brother ran towards her. She hugged him tightly. Eventually he wriggled free and led her towards their mother and grandfather. She embraced each one of them.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome sat in the living room watching TV with Arimi, Yuka and Eri. They had come to visit and catch up. Before her friends showed up, she tried to help her mother with the cooking but she refused.

"So are you going to make a move?" Yuka asked.

She was talking about Inuyasha. Kagome had told them that she had a crush on him but not that they engaged in a few make-out sessions. She also failed to leave out his name.

Before Kagome could reply, the doorbell rang. Kagome got up to get it but her mother came rushing by. "You sit down, dear. It's your vacation. You've been gone for so long I want you to enjoy it."

Kagome sighed. She plopped back down on the couch.

"I wish I went to boarding school. That way when I come home my parents won't aggravate me." Eri said. They all snickered.

"Kagome dear, you have company." Her mother's voice called from near the front door.

Kagome stood just as her mother led the guests in, she looked a little flustered. It was Sango and Miroku.

Sango slipped from Miroku's hold and they both ran at each. They hugged and turned into giggling idiots. Then it was Miroku's turn. He hugged without causing too much of his problem. His hand had start to slide down but he quickly broke the embrace, probably a look Sango gave him.

Kagome began to introduce new friends to old ones.

"Hey."

Kagome froze. She turned around slowly. "Inuyasha," She whispered.

Her friends gasped. "Inuyasha Taisho." Their surprise obviously showed that they recognized him.

As always he was gorgeous. He stood in usual colors, red and some white. He had red pants, a red silk shirt and a tightly fitting white shirt under. A white baseball cap sat atop his head.

Kagome's mother came in. "Dear, will your friends be staying for dinner?" She asked.

Sango shook her head. "No, ma'am. We just want to surprise Kagome since we were in town."

Kagome's mother nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Inuyasha stood back away from everyone, ignoring the glances and whispers of Kagome's friends. Every once in a while he'd steal a glance at Kagome when no one else was looking.

There was an odd silence until Inuyasha's phone rang. He pulled out his phone. Soon after wards he pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. He finished the conversation and hung up. "Miroku, business." Miroku nodded and walked over to him. They whispered among themselves.

"Is that so?" Miroku asked loudly with a smirk.

Inuyasha nodded. "That bastard is up to something," He said angrily.

Sango cleared her throat angrily. Inuyasha and Miroku looked up. "Keep it under control," She said looking at Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes. Kagome's mother walked back into the room. "Thank you for your hospitality," Sango said politely.

Kagome's mother smiled. "Oh it was no trouble at all dear."

Sango smiled. "Kagome, I'll give you a call later since you're busy."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango headed for the door, ready to leave. Kagome followed and found her mother and her friends on her heels. The three politely say goodbye, specifically to Kagome's mother. Kagome was surprised; she had never seen Inuyasha act so civil with anyone.

Kagome, her friends and her mother stood at the top of shrine stairs while Inuyasha and the others walked down to the limo.

As soon as Inuyasha's limo drove off, Kagome was bombarded with questions from her friends. They wanted to know why she hadn't said that it was Inuyasha Taisho she liked. They asked what had happen between them again, and again Kagome lied. They also wanted her to call the time he came over.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome sat down at the table with her brother and grandfather while her mother put the dishes on the table. Kagome's friends had left about an hour ago; they had their own families to eat with.

Kagome's grandfather said the prayers then began to slice the turkey and give everyone equal proportions. They began passing the other dishes around and taking what they wanted.

"So Kagome, I didn't know you knew Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome's mother said casually. Sota and her grandfather looked up, surprised.

"You know Inuyasha Taisho?" Sota asked in awe. Kagome nodded. "He's rich."

"Humph! I think the boy is a total disgrace." Kagome's grandfather said. "He looks rude and he sounds even ruder."

Kagome sighed. Why did her mother have to say anything?

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome was stuffed. She ate more than she should have last night. She sighed as she looked in the mirror.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Kagome turned to her window, the source of the knocking: Inuyasha!

Kagome rushed to the window and opened it. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

Inuyasha straddled the window sill, one leg hanging outside, the other folded cross the windowsill. He looked around her room curiously. "So this is your room?"

"Kagome, dear?"

Kagome started to panic when she heard her mother's voice. She quickly pushed Inuyasha out the window and closed it just as her mother opened the door. Kagome turned, trying to look inconspicuous.

"I'm going to take Sota and your grandfather to the mall. Would you like to come?" Kagome shook her head. "Ok."

Her mother left, closing the door behind her. Her mother must have fell for her act. Kagome opened the window and looked down. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Kagome jumped back when suddenly something came flying into the window.

Inuyasha walked over and sat on her bed. "What the hell was that for?" He asked grumpily.

Kagome looked at him, amazed at his nerve. "My mother was coming. Get off my bed you jerk!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, laid down and turned his back to her. "What are here for anyway?" She asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I need a favor."

Kagome blinked. "_You_ need a favor from _me_?"

Inuyasha sat up. "Don't sound so surprised." He kicked off his shoes and threw his bandanna off too. "I need you to go out with me."

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha folded his arms. "It's a charity dinner and I need a date."

"What about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't want to take her. I'm here and I'm asking you."

"Won't she have something to say?"

"Let me worry about that."

Kagome thought. "I don't have anything to wear," She finally said, surrendering.

Inuyasha smirked happily. "Go nude." Kagome looked at him. "Sorry. Don't worry about it. Come on."

"Where?"

Inuyasha stood up. "Just come on."

"Fine! Meet me outside."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, perplexed.

"I have to change!" Inuyasha immediately sat on the floor, strangely resembling a dog. "Inuyasha, out!"

Inuyasha refused to move. "It's not like I haven't see it _all_ before, at least, most of it."

Kagome blushed. He had a point though. "Turn around then!" Inuyasha reluctantly turned around but Kagome knew he would peek, oh well. Kagome got out of her house clothes and changed into something plain, a pair of blue jeans and white shirt with a pink flower on the front.

Kagome turned to find Inuyasha sprawled out across the floor staring at her.

"I thought I told you not to look," Kagome said pretending to be angry.

"I must not have heard you," He smirked and his ears twitched.

Kagome watched those ears as they twitched. She walked over and took an ear in his hand. She started to rub the velvety soft fur. Inuyasha's eyelids began to droop and his eyes roll up. Kagome heard a familiar growl, his sign of happiness.

"Come on, I have to write a note to my mom." Kagome said breaking the rub.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome followed Inuyasha across the grounds of her shrine. She had written her mother a note saying that she went out.

"So where are we going and how are we getting there?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with a huge grin.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and walked around the corner. There was a blood red motorcycle with white streaks. It was a two seater.

Kagome stared. "_You_ want _me_ to ride _that_?" Kagome asked, shocked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome shook her head rapidly. "No way!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't be such a baby," He said irritated. Inuyasha threw his leg over the bike.

Kagome sighed. The idea of wrapping her arms around Inuyasha was too good to pass up. She went to walk forward but stopped. "Where's my helmet?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't have one." Kagome stepped back. "I haven't fallen once, besides I'd die before I let anything happen to you."

Inuyasha quickly turned his head and Kagome looked down. They were both surprised by words. Kagome smiled and climbed on. She linked her arms around his waist as he started the engine. Kagome pulled her feet up onto the foot pedestals as Inuyasha revved the engine.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

"All right." With that Inuyasha sped off. His feet dragged the street until brought them up. Inuyasha smiled as he felt her grip around her waist tighten. Inuyasha slowed the bike down to take the right turn. After the turn, Inuyasha sped up again and pulled the bike up on the back wheel. Kagome's grip became inhumanly tight and Inuyasha brought the motorcycle back down on both wheels, wincing slightly from the constriction place upon him.

Inuyasha slowed to a stop at the light. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome asked furious.

"I have no idea what you mean," Inuyasha lied.

Kagome rolled her eyes and laid her head on his back. Kagome groaned when she saw her friends across the street.

Eri, Arimi and Yuka were crossing the street. If that wasn't bad enough, Hojo was with them. They all stared as they walked across the street. Kagome waved nervously and they returned it.

The light changed and Inuyasha sped off.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Inuyasha slowed to a stop. Kagome looked to see they outside a large apartment complex.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha said nothing, he just got off the motorcycle. Kagome instinctively followed. A man standing at the apartment building entrance came rushing forward. Inuyasha handed him the keys and he nodded.

They walked into the building. Kagome walked behind Inuyasha taking in her surroundings. If the lobby was so extravagant, she could only imagine they way the apartments looked. The guard nodded as the passed.

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped in. Inuyasha pulled a key from his pocket and stuck it in the keyhole underneath the buttons. He turned the key and pressed a button at the top. The elevator began to move and Inuyasha pocketed the key.

With a small chime, the elevator announced its arrival on the floor. The doors slid open and they stepped out. Kagome was awestruck. They were in the penthouse. It was huge.

"Is this your place?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded in response. "Why are we here?"

Inuyasha went over and sat on the couch. He flipped on the TV and motioned for Kagome to sit down next to him. "I need a nap," He replied.

Kagome sat down next him. "So."

"Just wait," Inuyasha said annoyed, "The stores will still be there." He stood up and tossed Kagome the button.

"Stores? What stores?" Kagome asked, surprised.

Inuyasha shook his head as walked upstairs. "You're the one that said you didn't have anything to wear," He said while walking.

Kagome went to protest but he was already gone. She sighed and watched TV.

* * *

please read and review. all my reviewers are gone :( 


	11. Naraku

Looks like I get more reviews when I say no one reviews. So making people pity me is the key.

I'm looking for a few beta readers. I realize my grammar isn't the best, so I figure I should get some assistance.It's first come, first serve.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of Inuyasha, just Ougon Hoshi High.**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11: Naraku**

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs. "Inuyasha," She called out. There was no response. "Inuyasha." Again he failed to respond. Kagome sighed. She walked along the hall, opening doors as she went.

Kagome finally found him in the master bedroom. He was sprawled out across the bed, shirt off, sleeping. She carefully walked over.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. Kagome repeated his name and shook him lightly this time. Before Kagome knew what happen, she had been pulled down on top of him.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

His arms were around her so Kagome couldn't get away, not that she really wanted to. "I came to see what was taking you so long." She smiled to herself as she began plotting. She reached up and grabbed an ear between her thumb and index fingers. She started to rub in a circular motion.

Inuyasha started to growl lightly. "What are you doing, wench?"

Kagome stared and paused in her rubbing. "Wench?" she asked, sounding insulted.

Inuyasha looked up. He was missing his rub. "Oh, don't be insulted. Humph! You call me dog-boy."

Kagome sighed. He did have a point there. She continued massaging his ears. Inuyasha looked to be in heaven. "What is the deal with you and your ears?" Kagome asked.

"They're my _spot_," Inuyasha said with his eyes closed.

Kagome smirked evilly. Inuyasha's ear were his spot, so now she had a weapon against the boy who had discovered numerous sexual hot spots across her body. "So does Kikyo know about your spot?" She knew she had said something wrong.

Inuyasha released his grip around Kagome's waist. He rolled her off him and got up. Kagome looked at him puzzled. "No, she doesn't know."

Kagome knew it wasn't smart to push the subject but she did anyway. "Does she know you, I mean everything about _you_?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes."

His tone clearly said the conversation was over. Kagome stopped perusing the subject.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

The driver opened the limo and Inuyasha stepped out. He held out a hand to help Kagome out.

It was late afternoon, on the verge of dusk.

"Inuyasha, why are we in the most expensive shopping district in the entire city?" Kagome asked as looked up and down the street. These were shops Kagome had dreamed about going to.

"You need a dress, so you're getting a dress." Inuyasha wrapped an arm her shoulders and pulled her forward.

A reluctant Kagome walked into the store. "Look at the price on this dress. $1,200. And it doesn't even look good." Kagome said checking out a dress. "Inuyasha, I don't have money to pay for anything."

Inuyasha ignored her. He approached the counter, where a woman was looking down at some papers. She looked up and gasped. "Mr. Taisho," she hurried and slid the papers off to the side. "I had no idea that you were coming by. If I did, I would have brought out our best suits."

Kagome looked on from behind Inuyasha. The woman was very nervous and rushed her words out. Inuyasha must have been a very valued customer here.

Inuyasha smiled showing his dazzling white teeth. "That's ok," he said, casually waving his hand, "My wardrobe is not the main reason I am here today." He reached back and pulled Kagome forward. "This beautiful young lady has done the honor of escorting me to a dinner."

Kagome blushed furiously. The woman stepped from behind her counter. She looked Kagome up and down causing her to become very apprehensive. "I suppose you'll be wearing your normal colors?" The woman's question was directed towards Inuyasha. He nodded. "Is it a formal dinner?" Inuyasha nodded again. The woman smiled. "Always the rebel."

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course. Why follow someone else's style when you can make your own?" Inuyasha slipped his hands in his pockets then walked over to some chairs and sat in one. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

"He lives by those words," the woman said as she pulled out some tape measure.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it."

"So," the woman started, "How will you be dressing?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Would you like to follow him in red or do you prefer the formal black?"

Kagome thought for a second. "I'll go with black. I'm not as brazen as he is."

The woman nodded in understanding. "I have the perfect idea of what to put you in; it will definitely straddle the line. Of course, you're welcome to try other dresses on too."

Kagome nodded.

"Don't forget shoes," Inuyasha called out. "And any other accessories you feel necessary."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

A zoned out Inuyasha sat in the chair with his eyes closed. He had to have been waiting for at least an hour. _"God. Why does it take women so long to get dressed?"_

"Ahem!"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He was expecting Kagome to be standing before him in a very elegant and sexy dress. Sadly he was mistaken. Kagome was standing before him in exactly the same clothes as before. "W-what happen?" He asked, sitting up.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "It cost too much so I asked her to put it back. I can get cheaper dress from somewhere else."

Inuyasha growled. "You idiot," he said angrily. Inuyasha stood and walked over to the woman behind the counter. "I hope you didn't listen to her and put that dress up." The woman smiled and sat a box on top of the counter. Inuyasha smirked. "Get her a purse, too." The woman nodded.

The woman started to ring the dress, the shoes, and a purse up. Kagome grabbed the sleeve of Inuyasha's shirt and pulled him down. "Inuyasha, are you crazy?" She hissed out. "I don't have that kind of money." She didn't see the price but she had an idea that it was _way_ more than she had.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet.

"Inuyasha, no." Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't give me no orders." He pulled out a credit card and handed to the woman. "So what dress did you get?"

Kagome went to reply when the woman cut her off. "I think it would be best if you didn't know Mr. Taisho." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Inuyasha spit out. "Paying for a dress and I don't even know what it looks like," He mumbled and Kagome smiled. He placed his card back in his wallet when it was given back to him. "I know it better be easy to take off." Kagome blushed a deep red.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

The limo slowed to a stop at the steps to Higurashi Shrine. The driver quickly got out and opened the door. Kagome got out and Inuyasha went to follow but she stopped him.

"Thank you for a nice day," Kagome said sweetly as she swung her bag side-to-side.

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Don't you want me to escort you to your door? I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't."

Kagome pushed Inuyasha back into the limo. "That's all right. I don't want to have to deal with questions." Kagome back away and the driver closed the door. She suddenly remembered that she forgot something. "Inuyasha!"

The black-tinted window rolled down. "Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome walked over. "When exactly is this dinner?"

"Saturday at eight."

Kagome nodded. "So I have about two days to convince my mom to let me go," Kagome thought aloud.

Kagome leaned into the open car window and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed lightly and ran up the stairs. Kagome walked into her house. She carefully looked around as she walked through the house. She didn't want to run into any of the family and be questioned. Kagome heard her mother beginning to leave the kitchen and quickly rushed upstairs.

Kagome came down the stairs about twenty minutes later, after hiding her bag in the back of her closet. She headed for the kitchen where she found her mother tending to the plant by the window.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear." Her mother replied without turning around.

Kagome stood, twiddling her thumbs. "Um, can I go out Saturday?" Kagome asked nervously.

Kagome's mother remained silent for a moment. "And where might you be going on Saturday?"

"Out to dinner."

"With who?"

Kagome hesitated. Her mother was never _this_ inquisitive about where she went. She had to have some suspicions. "A friend."

"Would this friend be a silver haired boy who just happens to be very wealthy?" Her mother asked turning to face her.

Kagome looked down at the floor. She nodded. Kagome waited. After a while, she looked up to see her mother smiling.

"You can go."

A big smile came across Kagome's face. She ran over and hugged her mother. "Thank you." Kagome retreated from the kitchen. That was easier than she thought it would be, maybe a little _too_ easy.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome sat on the couch watching TV. She stressed out and trying to relax. Tonight she was going to that dinner with Inuyasha. The only problem was she looked normal. She was going to a party with nothing but rich people and she would be the only one that looked like they didn't belong. What did it matter if she had a fancy dress, everything else said normal.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kagome went to get up but was beaten to the door by her mother. Her mother opened the door and stepped to the side revealing Sango.

"Sango?"

Sango smiled brightly. "I hope you aren't planning to go to dinner looking _that_."

Kagome frowned. "Thanks a lot Sango like I don't feel bad enough already. I can't help it, I don't have enough money to go to professionals."

Sango laughed. "That's why I'm here. I've been sent on a mission."

"By who?" Kagome asked.

Sango pulled out an envelope. "I've been requested by a certain person to take you out and treat you to the best of everything to get you ready for tonight."

Kagome looked at her mother who was still standing there. She nodded. Kagome smiled and grabbed her jacket. "Thanks Mom." she said as she ran out the door.

Kagome and Sango got in the limo waiting for them.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

About four hours later, the limo pulled up to Kagome's house. Kagome out followed by Sango, who was carrying her dress in a box. They walked up the stairs and the limo pulled off. Kagome and Sango went in her house, greeting her family, and went up to her room.

"So what does your dress look like?" Sango asked after looking around Kagome's room.

Kagome motioned for Sango to sit on the chair at her desk then went to her closet. She pulled out the box her dress was in and sat it on the bed then carefully took the dress out.

Sango gasped. "It's beautiful."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

At seven o'clock the doorbell rang. Kagome and Sango had just finished getting ready.

"Kagome, your guests are here!" Kagome's mother called up.

Kagome and Sango carefully made their way downstairs, making sure they didn't trip. Her mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a small smile and watery eyes. Kagome heard her grandfather's voice coming from the living room. "You didn't leave them with Grandpa, did you?" she asked horrified. Her mother nodded. Kagome groaned.

Kagome walked into the living room followed by Sango and her mother. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on the couch but quickly jumped to their feet when the two girls walked in. The boys' eyes nearly popped from their sockets as did the girls'.

Sango and Miroku stared at each other. Miroku wore a basic tuxedo, except it was a very dark purple. His tie was the same purple as the rest of his suit. He had a white and purple flower in his lapel. He stood staring at Sango with a slight smile.

She was wearing a black dress that hugged her tightly. It was held up around her neck, leaving the majority of her back exposed. The cut of the dress revealed more cleavage than Kagome would have ever dared to show. The bottom of the dress was wavy and on a diagonal angle that started slightly above her knee and ended about midway down her calf. She had on simple, yet, elegant high heels. Sango's hair was hanging down her back, flowing over her shoulders. She held a small purse in hands.

Inuyasha was in his traditional colors, red and white. His suit was red, the shirt underneath was white. His tie was the same stand out red as the suit. In the top pocket of his suit jacket, a neatly folded white handkerchief. He also had a red hat with a round brim.

"Is that velvet?" Kagome asked, in awe.

Inuyasha nodded slowly gazing at her. Kagome was wearing a black dress that was strapless only held up by her breasts, Inuyasha really took the time to notice that. The dress was loose around her legs, two splits ran up the sides of her legs and stopped halfway up her thigh. She also had a nice pair of open-toe high heels. Her hair in a high ponytail giving the appearance of water fountain made of hair. A few strands hung down in her face. She, like Sango, had a purse to match her dress.

Her grandfather's look clearly said he didn't approve of such a revealing outfit. He was about to express his discontent but Kagome's mother shot him a look.

Kagome's mother ushered the girls to the boys. "Ok. Time for some pictures before you go." Suddenly Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather all pulled out cameras. Kagome blushed deeply as cameras began clicking and flashing.

"That's enough Mom, we have to go." Kagome said as she drug Inuyasha along. While doing so, she noticed how nice the velvet suit actually felt. Inuyasha bowed his head while Kagome dragged him out the front door. Miroku and Sango bowed as they left too.

Kagome carefully walked down the shrine stairs, making sure she didn't trip. On the street a black limousine was waiting for them. The driver quickly hurried from the front seat and opened the door. Sango got in first, followed by Miroku. Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to get in first.

Inside the limo was wonderful. The seats were a nice combination of black and red leather. The carpeted floor was a deep red. The limo was fully loaded. It had a TV, refrigerator, wonderful soft seats, and lovely carpeting.

Kagome wondered where the hot tub was. "I'm surprised there isn't a hot tub," she said, glancing over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his head to face her. "That's in the other limo. This one is for more formal occasions." Inuyasha smirked. "Why did you want to skinny dip?" he whispered.

"No, I didn't you horny dog!" Kagome yelled angrily. Miroku and Sango, who were busy with their own conversation, immediately looked up. Kagome blushed deeply.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

"Inuyasha, aren't we late?" Kagome whispered.

They had arrived about fifteen minutes late because Inuyasha told the driver to take her time.

"No," Inuyasha said as the receptionist opened the hall doors, "We've arrived just on time."

As soon as the huge wooden doors were opened, heads turned to see who was coming in. Inuyasha smirked, taking in all the attention he was getting. Kagome nervously squeezed Inuyasha's arm. "Don't be nervous, wench." Inuyasha mumbled, his lips moving slightly.

"I told you not to call me wench," Kagome said angrily, through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha and Kagome held for the table near the front, where Sesshomaru was with an unknown woman, with Miroku and Sango walking behind them. Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's seat and Miroku did the same for Sango. After wards, they boys pushed their chairs in and sat down.

Inuyasha was sitting to the left of Sesshomaru with Kagome next to him and Sango was on Kagome's left. Miroku was between Sango and the unknown woman.

"Always late, huh, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked snidely.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Inuyasha asked just as viciously.

Kagome looked across the table at the woman sitting next to Sesshomaru. She leaned over to Sango. "Who's that next to Sesshomaru and where's Kagura?" She whispered.

"Some woman. She's just eye candy. Sesshomaru couldn't have brought Kagura, seeing as her father is responsible for the whole event." Sango whispered back.

"So where is this Naraku…" Kagome paused when she heard a low growl from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at that name. "…that I've heard about?"

Sango inconspicuously lifted her finger and point over to a man two tables away. He looked sleazy and deceitful. He had long black hair with dark red eyes. He was wearing a blue suit. At the same table as him was Kagura. She was with some man. She pretended to look interested in what he was saying.

"I'm glad there are no cameras around," Kagome said glancing around the room.

"I'm surprised," Inuyasha said, "This is something Naraku would love to get publicity for."

"It's a good thing they aren't," Kagome said. "What if Kikyo just happened to see?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's brows furrowed.

Sesshomaru looked up. "Brother, you wouldn't happen to be doing what I think you're doing?" He asked coldly.

"And what might you think I'm doing?" Inuyasha snapped out.

"Two girls at once?" Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. That was all the answer Sesshomaru needed. "You little piece of dirt," Sesshomaru growled out lowly so that only Inuyasha and Kagome heard.

Kagome was shocked as was Inuyasha. "What did you say?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"You heard, you little whelp. You're a disgrace to this family and males period. What are you, a coward? Can't decide who you want so you take them both?"

Kagome looked back and forth between the two brothers. Inuyasha was gripping his fork in his hand tightly and his arm was shaking. By this time Miroku and Sango had noticed the altercation that was going on.

"Sesshomaru, mind your own damn business." Inuyasha growled out.

"Human or demon, no female should be treated in such a manner and I will not allow it take place."

Before Inuyasha could reply, someone walked up to the table. "Ah. The Taisho Brothers. Welcome to my charity event."

"Hello, Naraku." Sesshomaru said coldly.

* * *

Minor cliffhanger.

please read and review.


	12. Decision

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of Inuyasha.**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12: Decision**

Up close Naraku looked even slimier than when Kagome first saw him. His smile would have fooled a normal, naive person but being after being exposed to Kikyo, Kagome could easily tell that it was fake.

Naraku linked his arms behind his back. "I hope you and your guests are having an enjoyable time."

"Yes, Naraku. Your hospitality immeasurable." Inuyasha said calmly.

"That's because he doesn't have any," Miroku mumbled.

The side of Inuyasha's mouth, that wasn't towards Naraku, turned into a smirk.

"I hope you will be more than generous with your contribution," Naraku said.

Sesshomaru smiled dangerously. "Yes and I expect you'll do the same for my charity."

"Of course," Naraku said. "If you'd excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

With that Naraku bowed as he retreated.

"Bastard. Never would have thought he wasn't human, acts so human-like." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Huh?" Kagome asked surprised. "Naraku is a demon?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"He doesn't have any markings like Sesshomaru."

"The only reason you can see Sesshomaru's markings is because you know he's a demon. Demons have used various forms of magic to hide their demonic features." Miroku stated.

_'That explains why people aren't staring at his face all the time but… ' _Kagome shook her head. "I saw Sesshomaru's markings before I knew he was a demon."

Everyone one around the table stared at Kagome, shocked. Inuyasha had dropped his fork, luckily it didn't cause a lot of noise.

"That's impossible," Inuyasha huffed out.

"Actually it isn't." Miroku said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Some people can see past concealment spells, though we don't know why."

"You must be a very _special_ girl," Sesshomaru said as he eyed Kagome.

Kagome swallowed hard. Sesshomaru's cold glare chilled her to the bones and she always wondered whether he did it on purpose. Kagome was pulled from her reverie when she felt something rub against her leg. She glanced down and saw Inuyasha's leg quickly moving away.

Kagome smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Inuyasha trying his best to look innocent. _'Go ahead and have your fun, I'll figure out a way to torture you later.'_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

The rest of the dinner went on pretty uneventfully. Naraku had made announcements thanking everyone for coming. Various business men and women made donations; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had made a donation of $150, 000. Inuyasha had also continued his playtime.

Kagome leaned over and whispered to Inuyasha. "Why exactly are you rubbing against my leg?"

"Don't know. Bored."

Kagome rolled her eyes. It was a sad excuse but it _was_ getting slightly boring. As if someone had an odd sense of humor, a small band came out and set up their equipment in a corner. They started to play a slow, soft background composition.

Kagome never thought there might be dancing but after seeing the band it started to become more obvious. There was a wide open space in the front which was meant for dancing. Some people started to migrate to the open area.

Kagome looked down. She was anxious, wondering if Inuyasha was going to ask her to dance. No one else at the table had moved.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and stood. He had a grumpy look on his face as he held his hand out. Kagome expected a less than pleasant request but it didn't happen.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked politely.

Kagome wasn't the only one taken aback. Miroku was trying to hold back a snicker and Sango was staring at him angrily. Sesshomaru snorted.

Kagome nodded, taking his hand, as she got up. The two made their way to the dance floor, where Inuyasha took the lead.

Kagome relaxed under the soft melody and Inuyasha's touch. "The first time we danced, I ended up in your room half nude." Kagome said quietly.

A small blush came to Inuyasha's cheeks. "Don't blame me because you're _loose_," Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome purposely stepped on his foot and received a mummer of pain. "I am not loose you little mutt." Kagome covered her mouth. Inuyasha looked down at her. She expected him to be angry but he was smiling.

"So you've got a new nickname for me." He noticed her upset look. "I've been called worse, _wench_."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is up with you calling me wench. Next time you call me wench―"

Inuyasha cut her off. "Shut up kiss me." He commanded.

For a second Kagome thought of stepping on his foot again but something inside her decided against it. She leaned up as Inuyasha leaned down. Their lips touched and for what seemed to be the millionth time, Kagome was hit by desire. A desire that she wanted to extinguish by fulfilling it but something, or rather someone was in the way: Kikyo.

As much as Kagome wanted to stop, she didn't. The need to be with him was outweighing her sense of reason. She was just a convenience for him while Kikyo wasn't around but Kagome didn't care at the moment, though something told her she was more than that.

It was Inuyasha who finally broke the kiss. "I know what you're thinking. Sesshomaru is right." It seemed to pain him when he admitted that."

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Sesshomaru's right about what?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm a spoiled little boy, a filthy dog. I'm too selfish to chose between you and Kikyo."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"No. I've made a decision. For some reason I feel like I can trust you with my life. I don't get that same feeling with Kikyo. Sesshomaru is right…" He said that for the second time in five minutes but this time it didn't seem hard for him to say. "…you _are_ special."

Kagome smiled though Inuyasha couldn't see it, he knew. He heard her mumbled his name. It was a happy and content tone and naturally, Inuyasha ruined the moment.

"Damn my ear's are hot under this damn hat," he said irritated.

He snatched it off much to Kagome's horror. "Your ears!" She hissed out.

Inuyasha smirked. "Concealment spell." He said simply. "Only people who know I'm part demon can see past. Everyone else thinks I'm a normal human." He tossed the hat towards Miroku, who had just finished dancing with Sango and was sitting down. He caught it and gave an unappreciative glare.

"So why are you always wearing head wear?"

"Sometimes the spell breaks, other times I don't feel like putting it on. Anyway enough talking."

Kagome nodded as they continued dancing.

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

The limo pulled up to the bottom of the shrine stairs. Kagome got out followed by Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku said bye as they headed up the stairs.

Inuyasha sheepish held her hand. He caught the small smile out the corner of his eye. "You have a nice time?"

"I guess," Kagome said lightly. Inuyasha squeezed her hand. She laughed. "I was joking."

"Feh!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Inuyasha let go of her hand and folded his arms across his chest. "I do not wear panties. I wear boxers." He huffed out.

Kagome paused when she came to the front door of her house. She turned back around to Inuyasha. "Thank you for taking me out." She was blushing lightly.

"No problem." Inuyasha blushed deeper.

Kagome waited for a second before unlocking the door with her key. She went to turn the doorknob but Inuyasha's clawed hand stopped her. Kagome looked up at him. Suddenly she found herself draw into a deep passionate kiss.

Kagome relaxed her body, letting Inuyasha support her. He pressed against her lips forcefully but with a certain gentleness. With a little amount of coaxing from his tongue, Kagome parted her mouth and Inuyasha took full advantage.

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree…"

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly separated to find Sota standing in the doorway.

"…K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Sota!" Kagome growled out. The young boy scrambled off into the house as Kagome lunged for him. His laughter rang out as he ran upstairs. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha to find him avoiding her. "Sorry about that."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's ok. Shippo's is always like that."

"Shippo?" Kagome asked confused.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome's grandfather came rushing forward. "Get away from my daughter, you devil of a boy." He pulled some sutras from the inside of his robes and threw them at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eye twitched in disbelief. "Goodnight, Kagome." He walked off, ignoring the papers that her grandfather continued to toss at him.

As Inuyasha walked down the shrine stairs, Kagome turned to her grandfather. "You are so embarrassing." She walked past him.

"How was your date, Kagome?"

Kagome walked into the kitchen when she heard her mother's voice. She was blushing from her mother calling it a date. "It wasn't a date, Mother." Kagome caught her mother's small smile.

"So it wasn't a date. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I did."

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Kagome stripped her dress off and folded it neatly then placed it back in its box. She sat it high up in her closet and closed the the door. Kagome quickly changed into her pajamas, which consisted of sweatpants and a shirt. Sango was the cause of the change in her sleepwear.

Kagome dropped onto her bed with a content smile upon her face. She pulled the sheets over her and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ok everyone, read and review. 


	13. Unexpected Dinner Guest

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 13  
**__**Unexpected Dinner Guest**_

Kagome sat at her desk, staring at her work, not really paying attention to it. It was eleven o'clock and she needed to get ready. Kagome got up and changed into a red t-shirt that had 'Princess' across the front, some blue jeans, and a matching blue jeans jacket. She and her friends were going to the mall.

As soon as Kagome slipped her shirt over her head, the doorbell rang. Kagome hurried from her room and down the stairs. "I got it!" she called out. Kagome opened the door and there stood her friends: Eri, Arimi, and Yuka.

Kagome slid her feet into her sandals, yelled bye to her mother, and closed the door behind her.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome stood with her friends waiting for the light to change.

"So, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Huh?"

"We saw you the other day with Inuyasha Taisho." Arimi and Eri nodded.

Kagome blushed. "You did?"

Eri snorted. "Oh, don't give us that, We know you saw us; you waved."

Kagome groaned to herself. She forgot that.

"I can't believe it!" Yuka squealed. "_You_ and _Inuyasha Taisho_, on _his_ motorcycle. How come you're so lucky?"

Kagome shrugged. The light changed and they started crossing the street.

"You should have seen poor Hojo," Eri commented.

"Hojo? What about Hojo?" Kagome asked.

"He looked so heartbroken and pitiful after seeing you with Inuyasha, on a motorcycle, holding onto him."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Eri droned on about her riding on a motorcycle with one of, if not, the most popular guy across Japan. From the way she described it, Hojo was really affected after seeing her with another guy. It really didn't help that the guy was Inuyasha Taisho. What was Hojo so worried about? It wasn't like there was anything going on between her and Inuyasha.

Kagome snorted to herself. That was a lie. Her and Inuyasha had flings when they had romantic sessions. What he said to her the night of the charity dinner was still on her mind, it had been on her mind ever since that night. He had chosen her. He said he would break up with Kikyo, though for some reason, Kagome had a feeling that that wouldn't turn out so well.

Kagome and her friends walked into the bustling mall. All of Kagome's thoughts went out the window as her eyes were treated to visual delight. Numerous clothing, shoe, and jewelry stores came into view, whether she would be getting anything would be a different story.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome smiled as she walked up the shrine stairs, waving to her friends as they walked on. She had a bag with her. She had bought two pairs of sweatpants to sleep in, one was gray and the other was red, and two oversize white t-shirts.

Kagome closed the door behind her. She heard her mother in her usual spot, the kitchen. Sota and her grandfather weren't on the first floor. Kagome headed for the kitchen and found her mother getting the good china out of the cabinets.

"Mom?"

Kagome's mother pulled down the fine dishes and turned to face her daughter. "Hello, Kagome."

"Mom, are you expecting company?" Kagome asked. Her mother only used the china when guests were coming over.

Kagome's mother nodded. "Yes, so get washed up and put a nice dress on." She pulled out the expensive silverware next.

"Do I have to come? Can't I stay upstairs or go out?" Kagome whined.

"No. He's your friend."

Kagome's eyes widened. "_He_?" Her mother nodded. "Mother, you didn't?"

She did.

* * *

_**A/N:**I know it's short. I've already been told it's short but don't worry, you'll love the next chapter._

_I'd like to thank my beta reader, Rinoa-Luv16, for… well beta reading of course._


	14. Dinner with the Family

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi._

_This chapter contains **LEMON** content. For full uncut version, see the link on my profile.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 14  
**__**Dinner with the Family**_

Kagome opened the door and came face-to-face with Inuyasha. Kagome groaned inwardly. How could her mother invite Inuyasha over for dinner?

He was standing there with a big toothy grin. What succeeded in furthering Kagome's surprise was the fact that Inuyasha wasn't wearing his normal colors. He changed his regular colors and opted for black and red. He had black dress pants with a red dress shirt that was buttoned to his neck.

"Hello, Kagome. Nice dress."

Inuyasha was enjoying himself. He knew she was nervous and getting pleasure from seeing her sweat. And he threw salt into the wound by complementing her dress. She had decided to wear a light blue summer dress. It came slightly above her knees.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed out as Inuyasha stepped in and she closed the door.

"I was invited for dinner," Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.

"That's not what I mean." Her irritation was clear in her voice.

Inuyasha smirked. "You mean, how did I get invited?" Kagome nodded. "Well, I had called to see how you were doing―"

"Called? How did you get my number?" Inuyasha raised a brow at her. "Never mind."

"I had called and your mother answered. She said you weren't home then it led to her asking me to join y'all for dinner." Inuyasha's ears twitched on their own accord.

"Do you have those things hidden or is it just me?" Kagome whispered.

"Their fine. Now leave me alone woman." Inuyasha said huffed out, waving Kagome off with his hand.

"Oh! Hello, dear." Kagome's mother appeared with a smile.

"Hel-hello," Inuyasha stammered out.

Kagome looked on, apprehensively. Her mother didn't seem to Inuyasha's ears, which she was thankful for. The night was going to be difficult enough without the introduction of dog ears and Inuyasha's _mixed_ heritage.

"Thank you for inviting to your home," Inuyasha said. His voice was tense. If situation hadn't been so nerve wrecking, she would have laughed. As famous as Inuyasha was, he would have had to make numerous public speeches, but here, in front of her mother, he was a wimp.

"No, dear, it was my pleasure. It's nice to be able to sit down and talk with one of Kagome's friends." Kagome's mother led them to the dining area. Awaiting them was a delectable spread of food and the rest of Kagome's family.

Inuyasha bowed to them and they bowed in return. They all sat down on the soft cushion on the floor. Kagome's grandfather said the prayers.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Inuyasha was deep into his meal. Kagome's mother was an exceptional cook. She had prepared gyudon, oden, yakizakana, and even though it wasn't instant, the wonton ramen was excellent.

The meal had been interesting to say the least. Grandpa had initiated a staring contest with Inuyasha. They paused for a few moments every time Kagome and her mother eyed them. Sota drooling at every word that came from Inuyasha's mouth. He practically knocked Kagome out of the way in order to sit on his right.

"Would you like some more gyudon, Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked.

For some reason, Kagome had taken it upon herself to refill Inuyasha bowl. Inuyasha held his plate out as Kagome spooned some more of the rice and beef meal on. Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha was trying to be as humble as possible. When her brother had asked how many cars he had, Inuyasha had simply replied 'a few.'

"Inuyasha, you've traveled the world, right? Where have you been?" Sota asked.

Inuyasha swallowed the food that was in his mouth and cleared his throat. "I've been to North and South America and Europe."

Again a simple answer.

"How much money do you make in a year and why are you interested in my granddaughter?"

Kagome groaned. Her mother eyed her grandfather angrily. Sota excused himself from the table and ran upstairs. Inuyasha had come close to spitting out his food.

Thankfully, Kagome's mother intervened. "Please excuse us," she said as she got up and dragged her grandfather with her. The went off into the kitchen, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha sat his bowl and chopsticks on the table. "I am _so_ sorry about my grandfather," she said apologetically.

Inuyasha shook his head, a slight blush on his cheeks. "It's ok."

"So how much money do you make and why are you interested in me?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"You heard me!" Kagome said a little loud. Her voice dropped to a high whisper and head was down. "I'm more concerned about why you're interested in me. Me, an average, everyday girl. I'm not special."

"Your stupid, you know."

Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes becoming slits of anger. "I ask you a serious question and you insult me." She quickly reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's ear, to anyone else it would have looked like took lock of his hair in her hand.

Inuyasha cried out in pain as she pulled him down to her lap. "Let go of me, you crazy woman!" Inuyasha whined out. In a effort to free himself, Inuyasha slipped his hand up Kagome's dress.

Kagome shrieked when she felt Inuyasha rub against her and quickly scrambled backwards, letting go of his ear too. Inuyasha sat up with a satisfied smirk on his face and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Kagome stared back at him with flushed cheeks.

Kagome's mother had came back into the room at the sound of her daughter's cry. "Is there anything wrong, dear?" she asked, sitting down.

"No, every things fine." Kagome rushed out.

Her mother noticed the added color in her cheeks but didn't comment. "I'm sorry about my father. He's a little overprotective of Kagome since she's his one an only granddaughter, we all are."

Inuyasha nodded nervously.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Kagome sighed in relief as she walked outside with Inuyasha. Dinner had continued without her grandfather and brother and went into dessert. One cue, Sota had come down to get some ice cream.

Ice cream. Inuyasha had been absolutely horrible. That tongue was dangerous. The way he had taken his tongue and licked the ice cream off the spoon. All the while he was looking at her, staring her down, and he had enjoyed seeing her reaction.

"You know, you're a pig." Kagome said blandly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"You're a pig."

"Why?"

"The way you were eating that ice cream. What exactly were you trying to suggest by that little show? Just like a pig." Kagome fumed.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, at the sidewalk. Inuyasha smirked. "No, not a pig. A dog. A very horny dog." Kagome's head dropped but he saw her blush. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Did you have problem with how I ate my ice cream?"

"N-no," Kagome stuttered out, "of course not."

Inuyasha leaned down into her neck. "I think you're lying." Kagome shuddered as his warm breath tickled the hairs on her neck. "I think you really, _really_ enjoyed my _show_. In fact, I know you did, I could smell it."

Kagome blushed furiously. _'Damn him! Damn that nose!'_ Kagome quickly stepped away from him. That nose was dangerous, that tongue was dangerous, everything about him was dangerous.

Inuyasha stood up calmly. "Night, Kagome." he said with a small smirk.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hopped onto his motorcycle, started it up, and sped off.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kagome groaned. She turned over and looked at her clock on the nightstand. _'12:10'_ She turned back over, pulling her blanket over her head, trying to ignore the soft knocking.

It didn't work.

Kagome let out a frustrated grunt and tossed the cover off her. It fell to the floor. She sat up and looked at the bedroom door but that wasn't the source of the noise. Her ears led Kagome to her bedroom window, where a certain person was perched on the windowsill.

Kagome squinted her eyes in anger as she got up and stormed over to the window. "Do you know what time it is and what do you want?" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha stepped inside. "I was bored," he replied simply.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Before Kagome could start her rant, Inuyasha cut her off.

"Wanna go out?"

"What? Where? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Put some clothes on." He looked her up and down. "Though I don't mind if you come out in that."

Kagome looked down at she was wearing. A tight white tank top and old shorts. "Get out, perv." She whispered angrily, trying to shove Inuyasha through her window.

"So is that a yes?" Inuyasha asked as stuck his body through her window.

"Give me two minutes," Kagome said in defeat.

Inuyasha smiled and hopped on out.

Kagome let an exasperated sigh slip from her lips as she walked over to her dresser. He had talked her into coming, thought she had to admit, she didn't put up much of a fight. It was as if she wanted to go. Kagome shook head as she pulled a skirt and t-shirt.

Kagome was starting to regret agreeing, now. She sat on the ledge of her window with her feet dangling outside. Inuyasha was up on the roof. He reached down while she reached up. In an instant, he pulled her up to him and landed safely in his arms with a quiet squeal.

"Are you crazy?" She asked once he had little her down to her feet and her heartbeat slowed back down to normal.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Climb on," he ordered as he knelt down. Kagome didn't move. "Come on," he said impatiently.

Kagome sighed. She clambered onto Inuyasha's back. He hooked his arms underneath her thighs. "What are you about to do?" She asked, slightly scared.

"Whatever happens don't choke me," Inuyasha said. With that he pushed off the roof.

Kagome screamed out as Inuyasha jumped at least forty feet into the air. She proceeded to choke Inuyasha with arms. Inuyasha began to gag and shake her. It gave her the feeling that he was going to drop her, so she squeezed harder.

Inuyasha landed on a roof and quickly shook Kagome off. "You crazy wench!"

Kagome got to her feet shakily. She had just been propelled forty feet into the air. The was also the fact that she _had_ been forty feet in air. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, shocked. "What are you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Damn. Do we have to go over this again?"

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

Ten minutes later, Kagome was back on Inuyasha's back after he had reminded her that he was a half-demon and that it came with certain perks.

Inuyasha dropped down a roof lightly and let Kagome down. They were at the top of an office building, about sixty stories up. He let Kagome down. She smiled as she looked out at the city blanketed by night. The bright lights, the low sounds coming from the streets below.

Kagome walked over the edge of the building and looked down.

"Hey! Don't get so close. I'm not chasing you." Inuyasha called out as a strong breeze blew.

Kagome nodded and back away from the ledge. Inuyasha came over and sat down, Kagome followed. Before she knew it, Inuyasha laid his head in her lap. Kagome sat their in surprise.

"Inuyasha, I don't think now is the time for that." Kagome said warningly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't get your hopes up, unless, you _want_ me to."

Kagome blushed. "N-no, that's not it." She stuttered out.

Inuyasha snorted. "Sure," he said in disbelief. Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome's stomach and pushed his face closer to her.

Kagome's blush deepened. "I'm serious. I don't want you to, not here." She paused as Inuyasha fidgeted. "You can be a real perv."

Inuyasha sat straight up, surprising her. He turned to face her, eyes wide. "You said that you wanted me to."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I didn't." Kagome protested.

"Yes, you did." Inuyasha disputed.

"No, I did not."

"Yes, you did. You said: 'I don't want you to, not here.' I heard you."

Kagome eyes grew to the size of lemons. She did say that. She hadn't realized at the time but now that he pointed it out, she remembered. A big grin came across his face. She shook her head. Inuyasha nodded.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said, standing and bringing her up with him, all in one motion.

Kagome nervously got on his back, afraid of what was going to happen.

Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back, the wind whipping across her face, as he hopped from building to building. Soon the landed on an apartment balcony, more specifically, Inuyasha's apartment balcony.

He slid the door open and walked inside with her still on his back. He went over to the couch and dropped her. The apartment was dark, the only light came from the fish tank and it didn't illuminate much.

The next thing Kagome knew, Inuyasha had pinned her between him and the couch. The little light from the fish tank reflected off of his eyes, giving the appearance that they were glowing in the dark.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Do you want me to?" He asked. She stayed silent. "If you want me to, just say so. If you don't want me to, that's fine."

Kagome had a battle going on inside of her. It was passion versus sensibility. He was Kikyo's, not hers. _'He did say he was going to break up with her,'_ a voice inside her said.

The side of her that wanted passion made a valid point and that point had made up her mind. "What are you going to do?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Inuyasha had smiled; she could see the light bouncing off his fangs.

"Whatever you want. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha pressed his lips her in a passionate kiss. Seconds later, he broke it only to lightly nibble on her bottom lip. Kagome let a low whine. She heard a husky laugh as Inuyasha moved down to her neck. There he began to alternate between kissing and suckling. Kagome moaned lowly and began to run her fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha smiled into Kagome's neck. Soon he left it in favor of her breasts. He pulled Kagome up into a sitting position. He slipped under her t-shirt and, with her help pulled it over her head. Inuyasha tossed it off to the side and stared at Kagome. Her bra was thin and black.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's figure moved from over her and sat down. For a briefly moment, Kagome wondered what was wrong, but Inuyasha pulled her up to him. She instinctively straddled his waist. Her hair draped around Inuyasha as he leaned in to kiss right above her breasts.

Kagome laughed to herself. _'If he sucks any harder, I'm gonna have a hickey… not that I would mind, it would just be a pain to have to worry about it being seen.'_ Kagome quickly forgot her thoughts as Inuyasha ran the tip of his claws up her back, heading for her bra.

Inuyasha grasped Kagome's bra between his fingers. He fiddled with it for a moment before it came unhooked. He slipped it down her shoulders and soon it, too, was discarded. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome's breasts bounced free from their restraints. He proceed to grasp her left breast in his hand, gently squeezing and massaging before taking her nipple in his mouth. Kagome let a low moan right into his ears… at another time, with another person, that might have annoyed him but with Kagome… it was a symphony.

Kagome was delighted by the feelings that were flowing through her body. No one had ever made her feel like this before. Sure she had boyfriends but had never let any of them go this far before and Inuyasha, technically, wasn't even her boyfriend. Those thoughts were suddenly pushed to the back of her mind when Inuyasha harden nipple. She moaned out and began to squirm.

Inuyasha switch to her other breast, as not to completely focus on one. There, he took his claw and drew circles around her hard peak before sucking on it. Kagome tried to move… tried to squirm… his grip on her hips wouldn't allow her. He gently grazed her nipple with his fangs as he pulled back. Inuyasha stared up at Kagome. She was is a daze, her eyes clouded, and a smile upon her face. Inuyasha stood up and sat Kagome where he was sitting.

Kagome watched, with a puzzled look, as Inuyasha let her sitting on his couch. He quickly crossed the room to the light dimming switch. He turned it, illuminating the room slightly. She could now see the whole but didn't get the chance since Inuyasha had returned to her body.

Inuyasha resumed his assault on Kagome's body, starting at her lips. He kissed and sucked at them until they swollen from his passion. He moved down to Kagome's neck and continued there, kissing and sucking at her pulse. After abusing that spot for some time, Inuyasha moved to the swell of her breasts. He spent less time there than he normal would but he had a plan. He kissed down her cleavage and stomach until he came to her skirt. He skimmed his fingernails up her leg, up to the top her skirt. He pulled her skirt down and, with her help, got it off her legs. Inuyasha blew lightly on Kagome's stomach before grasping her panties in his teeth.

Kagome stiffened when she felt Inuyasha pulled her underwear down around her ankles and off. She felt his breath against the inside of her leg as he moved back up. He began to kiss against the inside of her thighs. She was look forward to what was going to happen next, yet at the same time, she feared it slightly. He came closer, she could feel his breath against her heat, and then…

**_LEMON_**

Inuyasha climbed up onto the sofa next to her.

_'That's all!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, silencing the animal within that called for more. It called for him to take her. _'She doesn't want to. She's not in her right mind at the moment.'_

Kagome sat, chest rising and falling quickly. She felt Inuyasha's arm snake behind her and she was pulled into his lap.

"You know you can always spend the night, who knows I might want to go again." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. His voice cause her to shiver and he laughed when he felt it.

Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha started nibbling on her earlobe. "The offer _is_ tempting but I can't. I have to go home before anyone notices I'm gone."

Inuyasha's husky voice blew lightly into her ear. "I could continue there."

Kagome reluctantly shook her head. "No, that's not a good idea."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You're probably right. You can be a little loud."

Kagome lightly elbowed him in the stomach. "Jerk. Come on take me home."

Inuyasha growled against her neck. "Fine but you should throw some clothes on. Things might be a little breezy with the way you're dressed."

Kagome elbowed him again. "Jerk."

* * *

_**A/N: **I'd like to thank my beta reader, Rinoa-Luv16._

_Gyudon, oden, and yakizakana are all real Japanese foods. I'm too lazy to go indept about them. Google them if you want more info about them._

_to **inulover4391**: Kikyo is not blackmailing Inuyasha. Yes, Inuyasha is confused just like in the series. As far as I know there are no mikos or monks in this story. I hope that answers all your questions.  
to **High on Sharpies**: I'll read one of your fics just haven't gotten around to it yet.  
to **DarkWings14**: has your question been answered?  
to **MirokuHoushi471**: I don't mind at all. As a matter of fact, tell others to do it too.  
to **monk-of-the-kazaana**: Miroku is your favorite character, isn't he? that's something a modern day Miroku would say_

_Yes I know that last chapter was short but it was all a part of my plan.It was a setup.I made you all come back, didn't I? __All you lemon lovers got your lemon. Read and review._


	15. Time to Go Back

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 15  
Time to Go Back**_

Inuyasha almost hit the side of Kagome's house.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome hissed out as Inuyasha gripped her windowsill. "You idiot, you almost crashed into my house." Kagome raised her bedroom window.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shut up wench and get your fat ass inside," Inuyasha grumbled out. As Kagome clambered through the window, she kneed him in the back of the head. "Hey," Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome stepped on to her carpet and turned around to face Inuyasha. "It was an _accident_," whispered Kagome. She batted her eyelashes.

"Accident my ass," Inuyasha mumbled. He climbed in after her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked, bewildered. She put her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, trying to push him back out.

"I'm coming in." Inuyasha pushed against Kagome, sending her stumbling back some, then stepped onto her carpeted floor.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "You better get out of here before someone catches you, like my mom." Inuyasha ignored her and walked over to her bed. He plopped down then lied down, spreading his arms out. "Come on, get out."

"You're hopeless. I'll hear anyone before they come in." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and nudged his leg with her foot. Before she knew it, Inuyasha had pulled her on top of him. Kagome let out a small squeal at the sudden, involuntary movement.

"If you keep making noise someone probably will wake up," Inuyasha said lowly as he stared up into Kagome's brown eyes.

"Well, you're the one that is making me make all the noise." Kagome said breathlessly. Inuyasha's hands had come rest on her hips.

"I guess I'll have to shut your big fat mouth."

Kagome stared down at Inuyasha angrily. "You're such a jer—" Her words were cut off when Inuyasha leaned up and pressed his lips against her. Kagome's eyes drifted closed as she got lost in the moment.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. She moaned when he pulled up her shirt and ran his clawed fingers across her skin. Inuyasha took full advantage of Kagome's slightly open mouth and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Kagome's hands came to rest in his hair. With ease, Inuyasha rolled Kagome over so that he was now on top.

Inuyasha broke the kiss, leaving them both panting. Inuyasha smirked; Kagome smiled shyly. Inuyasha leaned down to her neck and placed kisses along her collarbone; Kagome moaned in response. He sucked at the flesh of her neck. Kagome's gasp got caught in her throat. Inuyasha broke the contact between his mouth and her neck, smirking arrogantly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kagome's eyes widened and she watched Inuyasha, literally, jump at least eight feet into the air. He landed on Kagome's desk, sending her books and other stuff flying to the floor in a loud clatter.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha launched himself out the window, head first. Kagome rushed as she quickly pulled off t-shirt and pulled on her pajamas over her skirt, hopefully her mother wouldn't notice.

Kagome walked over to her door and opened it, letting out a big fake yawn as she came face-to-face with her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi looked around past her daughter, at the mess of her desk. "What happen, dear?"

"I was reading and I started to fall asleep then you knocked," Kagome said quickly, hoping her mother believed her.

"Well you should go back to bed, you have to get up early tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. "Ok, Mama, I will." Her mother walked off, heading back to her bedroom and Kagome closed the door. She ran over to the window and stuck her head out; Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

Kagome sighed and closed the window. She pulled off her pajama pants, took off her skirt then put her pants back on. Kagome dropped on her bed with her face in her pillow. She smiled, remembering what had transpired on her bed a few minutes ago. Kagome groaned as she pulled her cover over her body and was soon asleep.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

"What did you pack in this thing, your whole room?"

Kagome growled as her brother lifted one of her suitcases down the stairs. "Stuff it, Sota." The doorbell rang and her mother's voice called out soon after it.

"Kagome, there is someone here to see you."

Kagome groaned. Who could be here to bother her now? She had a train to catch. Kagome hurried as fast as she could, considering the weight of her suitcase. Maybe she shouldn't have packed so many pairs of shoes.

Kagome finally got down the stairs after nearly falling on top of Sota. She dropped her luggage with a sigh of relief and made her way to the front door, where her mother was.

"Who is it, Mama?" Kagome asked. Her mother was blocking the visitor from view. Kagome grimaced as her mother stepped to the side. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was smiling until she grimaced. He put up a face that feigned sadness. "Well if you feel that way, I'll leave." He turned and began to walk away.

"Kagome, dear?" Her mother looked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He'll be back," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked across the shrine grounds and down the stairs.

About a minute passed and Inuyasha hadn't come back. Kagome looked at her mother nervously. "He'll be back. I'll just go down to surprise him when he comes." With that Kagome rushed outside but she swore she heard her mother laugh as she ran.

As Kagome came to the top of the stairs, she saw Inuyasha sitting about halfway down them. She walked down and sat on his right. Kagome noticed that he was smirking.

"Couldn't stand to see me leave, could you?"

"It must be your imagination," grumbled Kagome.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, slyly. He reached over and ran his claws up and down her thigh.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed out. "Stop. Someone might see you."

"So," Inuyasha said as he leaned into Kagome. His lips grazed her ear. "You love to were skirts, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" Kagome whispered defiantly. She was trying her best to remain calm under Inuyasha's slow torture but things weren't going to well. Natural sexual instinct was starting to take over.

Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's neck and growled lowly. "Oh, nothing. I just like the fact that you wear skirts… they give better access." To reinforce his answer, Inuyasha slipped his hand up her skirt and, in a second, cut one side of her underwear.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away with her head but didn't attempt to move his hand. "What did you do that for?" She asked, bewildered.

Inuyasha moved his fingers from side to side on Kagome upper thigh. He shrugged. "Got caught up in the moment."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, that's just fine and dandy but how I am going to walk around with my underwear half on me?"

"I can solve that." Inuyasha moved his hand to Kagome's other side and, with the flick of his wrist, cut through her underwear again. Much to Kagome's horror and Inuyasha's happiness, he pulled out her torn panties.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily. All Inuyasha did was grin. "You're hopeless," Kagome growled out. Her anger was pretty evident. She reached for her underwear but Inuyasha pulled his hand back.

Inuyasha groaned as Kagome landed in his lap in her effort to get her underwear back. He leaned down to her ear. "You know these underwear are covered in your smell." Kagome immediately began blushing. "And what's even better, is that now that they're gone I'm free to smell you completely, free to be teased by your delicious scent."

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha amber eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her lips, capturing her in a heated kiss. Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand come to rest on her inner thigh but was too caught up in the kiss to really pay attention.

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he moved his hand further up Kagome's thigh. Before she showed any signs of resistance, Inuyasha ran the pad of his thumb across her slightly wet center. His plan rewarded him with a moan from Kagome. He took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue in, at the same time, he slipped a finger into her rapidly increasing wetness.

Kagome froze before Inuyasha slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her. She moaned into Inuyasha's mouth and he let out a lust filled growl into hers. Inuyasha pulled away, breaking the kiss, smiling. Kagome whined when he pulled his finger out of her, rubbing against her nub in the process.

Inuyasha stood, picking Kagome up and letting her to her feet. "Come on, let's get the rest of your stuff." Inuyasha started up the stairs but Kagome's hand on the back of his shirt stopped him.

"What? You're going to help me?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Of course. Humph! What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help you get your bags to my limo."

Inuyasha walked off leaving a confused Kagome behind. "What?" Kagome asked finally coming back to her senses. She ran up the stairs after the young man. "Limo?" She asked when she finally caught up.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. My limo, you silly girl." He smirked. "Make sure to leave your body just the way it is." Kagome looked at him with her brows furrowed in perplexity. Inuyasha stopped and leaned down to her ear. "Don't put anymore panties on. They'll just get torn."

Kagome's face flushed with color. Inuyasha walked off chuckling.

_**.:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:.**_

"I can't believe my mother actually agreed."

Inuyasha snorted as he put Kagome's three suitcases in the trunk of his limousine. "You sound surprised."

"I am," Kagome said as she glanced back at her mother, who was standing at the top of the shrine stairs. "She was more than happy to agree."

Inuyasha closed the trunk with a thud. "Maybe she wants a rich son in-law," he said smiling.

Kagome glared at him. "Don't even joke." She watched Inuyasha walk over and open the door for her. Kagome turned back to her mother and waved with a big smile. She ducked her head as she got inside, followed by Inuyasha, who closed the door with a quiet slam.

Kagome smiled to herself as she sat on the soft material of the seats. The dark red and black color scheme was very alluring. The window that divided the back area from the driver's area, was down. Like most of Inuyasha's hired hands, the driver was a female. She looked back in the rear view mirror; Inuyasha nodded. With that she started the car and drove off.

Inuyasha reached up and pressed a button causing the window to raise, leaving them completely alone.

Kagome absentmindedly played with the bottom of her skirt while looking out the tinted window, making sure not to look at Inuyasha. She had a feeling what he wanted to do. She was even somewhat looking forward to it; she hadn't bothered to replace her underwear just like he asked. Kagome came close to jumping out of her skin when she felt a hand on her thigh.

Inuyasha's clawed fingers caressed her skin, leaving goosebumps, as he moved his hand up her leg. He slowly slipped his hand under the fringe of her skirt but Kagome still didn't look at him.

Kagome quickly put her hand on top of Inuyasha's, which was under her skirt. "Inuyasha, we need to talk."

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks goes out to my beta reader, Rinoa-Luv16, although just because she gets to read the chapter before everyone else doesn't mean she has to stop reviewing._

_**EDIT:**__Sorry about the whole beginning of the chapter being copied twice. It's fixed now.

* * *

_

_**Reviews**_

_**FanFiction**_

anime-lover-forever2007 _(wow… Sesshomaru has a stalker and you are her) ----- _The Loney Bird _-----_ MoonlightHanyou _-----_ SesshoumaruGal _-----_ High on Sharpies _-----_ Egyptian Kiss _(yeah, I have to keep ya'll hooked)_ _-----_ Duzen Broken DreamZ _-----_ InuyashaForever14 _-----_ MirokuHoushi471 _(technically this is a Inu/Kag fic but I might slip some Mir/San in)_ _-----_ toliveis2die _-----_ Fainus

_**MediaMiner**_

Megumiinelite, FluffyLover7, Hanyouluverr, guylover8392 _(yeah, I'm really sorry about that mix up. I'll be careful about uploading from now on)_ _-----_ aznangelstarQT _-----_ Egyptian Kiss _(came over here just for the lemon… pervert. just kidding, I appreciate your traveling)_ _-----_ scryazngirl _-----_ GWPH _-----_ sweetnothinangel _-----_ InuKagLover714


	16. Defining

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 16  
**__**Defining**_

Inuyasha's rested on Kagome's leg, stilled by her hand. He sighed and slid his hand from under skirt. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted to talk about something serious. Inuyasha scooted over beside the window and propped his arm up, resting his head in his palm.

"Go ahead," Inuyasha said monotonously.

"What are we?" Kagome asked.

It sounded like a simple question, easy enough to say, but wasn't easy to answer.

Inuyasha thought for a moment before replying. "What do you mean?"

Kagome looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. What did she mean? She knew what she meant; the problem was: how would she say it. "What is the relationship between us? What am I to you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heard the sound of distress in her voice and it pained him, but not as much as it pained her.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Kagome, there is something special between us, something that I haven't felt with anyone else."

"Well what about your relationship with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed again. "I don't know. I suppose Kikyo just there. I don't know." He was confused to say the least. He was the rope in a game of tug-of-war. Both girls had him by an arm and were pulling hard.

Kagome caught Inuyasha's facial expression from the corner of her eye. He looked so pitiful. His ears were drooping, lying down against his hair.

"Inuyasha, I have to know: Kikyo or me?"

"I've told you already, Kagome. I said I wanted to be with you."

Kagome nodded. "I know you've said it to me but can you say it to Kikyo? Saying you'll do something and actually doing it are two different things."

Inuyasha started to reply with a smart comment but stopped himself. It wouldn't do any good to take his frustrations out on Kagome. She may have been the cause for his indecisiveness but he was the one that allowed himself to get caught up. The words of his half brother came floating into his mind. He really was low.

A smug smiled came across Inuyasha's face. "I don't have a choice. I owe it to you and her. It wouldn't be right to lead you both on." Inuyasha didn't have to be demon to smell the anxiety coming from the girl next to him.

"It just doesn't feel right, Inuyasha. My conscious won't allow me to continue this." Kagome said sadly. "I like you. I really like you but I don't want to be second."

Inuyasha growled. His hands went to the sides of her face, pulling her towards him as they met in a kiss. It wasn't a deep kiss but it was still passionate one; it was meant to prove and point… and to quiet her.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "I told you already. The next time I see Kikyo I'm telling her that I'm breaking it off. I'm telling her about **us**."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Us?" she asked unable and unwilling to hide the shock in her voice. Inuyasha nodded.

She pulled back and Inuyasha's hand fell to her knee. _'Us?'_ Kagome repeated to herself. _'There is an us? There must be an _us _if he's going to tell Kikyo.'_

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes. He saw numerous emotions flutter through her brown eyes. His body acted against his mind, as if someone was pulling on strings like he was a puppet. He raised his hand to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand; she leaned slightly into it. Maybe it wasn't his body rebelling against his mind; maybe it was his body acting on the desires lying deep within his mind.

Whatever the reason, Inuyasha didn't try to restrain himself. Gently pulling Kagome's head toward him while leaned forward, they stopped a few inches away from each other. Kagome smiled shyly and Inuyasha retaliated with a small fang-revealing smirk. She moved to continue what they had started, surprising Inuyasha somewhat but he recovered quickly and met her lips with his.

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's cheek with his thumb as he lay her down on her back. He half straddled her, kneeling on one knee while the other was between her legs. Inuyasha tilted his head to side, deepening the kiss.

Catching Inuyasha off guard and surprising herself some, Kagome pushed her tongue against Inuyasha's lips. She heard a low growl erupt from Inuyasha but wasn't at all frightened. He acknowledged her request and opened his mouth. She timidly met his tongue with her own and a fierce yet passionate battle for dominance. In the end the both surrendered and broke the kiss.

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's brown eyes. She looked back at him. He could see a hint of fear within her.

"Don't hurt me," Kagome whispered somberly. Moisture formed in her eyes.

A few seconds passed before Inuyasha understood. He realized she was asking realized what she wanted.

Inuyasha nodded. "I won't," he replied, smiling.

* * *

_**A/N: **I know, it's short. I just wanted to get a chapter out before I start school next week. (cries). oh, Summer, how I will miss you._


	17. Back From Break

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of the Inuyasha franchise, anime or manga. This is true for this chapter and all other chapters of Realization. All rights belong to Inuyasha creator Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 17  
Back From Break**_

Kagome lied there, stretched out, sleeping. She shifted some and immediately felt something tighten around her. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, confused, her eyes hazed over with sleep, trying to figure out where she was. She lifted her head and was pleasantly surprised to see Inuyasha there. Kagome let her drop back down to Inuyasha's chest and snuggled closer to him.

They were in the back of his limo. He was spread out across the seat with her on top of him, her naked body against his topless one. His arm was across the top of her back -- covered by her hair -- holding her to him while the other arm was resting on her lower back, leaving his hand on the starting curve of her butt. Some of her hair had fallen and splash out across Inuyasha's chest.

She let out a content sigh.

"You finally up?"

Kagome cocked her head and looked up at Inuyasha. Both eyes were still closed but his ears would twitch every so often. "Yeah. How long have you been woke?" Kagome rose up but found herself quickly being pulled back down to Inuyasha. She giggled some as he squeezed her butt before bringing that arm up to join the other in keeping her still.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whined out. "I have to get my clothes on."

Inuyasha snorted but let his grip loosen on her body. "You don't have to get dressed." Kagome pushed off of Inuyasha's chest with more force than necessary causing him to groan out playfully. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with watchful eyes as the young woman collected her clothes from around the back of the limo.

She was so interesting, so compelling. Inuyasha found himself intrigued by the creature before him. She was special, very special. Strengthening his resolve, Inuyasha nodded to himself as he reached for his shirt.

A small smile played across Kagome's lips as she put on her skirt. "I guess you're right. I could go naked and let everyone see me, even _Kouga_."

Kagome said it so nonchalantly that Inuyasha nearly missed it and the fact that he was thinking didn't help. He let out a snarl. "To hell with that! I'd rip that mangy wolf to shreds and anyone else that saw you!"

Kagome pulled her shirt on then turned around to Inuyasha smiling. "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yes, I would!" Inuyasha protested.

"Nah, you're nothing but a cute little puppy." Kagome reached over and began to rub Inuyasha's fuzzy little ears. "All bark and no bite," She said teasingly. Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted causing Kagome to giggle. "Cheer up, pup."

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips which Inuyasha quickly manipulated into a long passionate kiss. The limo began to slow down and Kagome pulled away. "What are you? A dog in heat?"

"I am not a girl," Inuyasha said, offended.

"I know," Kagome said as she looked down at Inuyasha's bugling crotch. "What am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

"I can think of some things," Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Keep it in your pants." She reached for the door handle and opened the limo door then stepped out. She heard Inuyasha growl happily as she stood and straightened her skirt.

* * *

_**A/N:** I'd like to apologize to all my readers for not updating for such a long time. My reason: a 16 page term paper kinda takes up all your time and turns you off to writing anything. I know this chapter was short but its just to let everyone know I'm still alive. Expect a new chapter soon._


End file.
